


Transcending Dimension and Time

by BeautifulxWrath



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulxWrath/pseuds/BeautifulxWrath
Summary: I thought I was cursed and forced to suffer in this world of despair. I never thought I would find myself in a world that was suppose to be fictional. Will I be able to find happiness in this new world and be able to truly trust the people around me and finally feel true love?
Relationships: MHawke/Isabella, OC/Fenris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

Planet: Earth  
Location: United States, Midwest  
Day: June 21st Friday  
Year: 2018  
Time: 8:24

A day like any other. Getting out of bed has become a struggle over the years. Today is no different. My days run together to the point where I forgot what day of the week it was let alone the date. Summer had just begun and I was already hating it. It wasn’t the heat in particular that I hated but in fact the people who come out in the nice weather. It was always the same. Hootin and howlin, driving like assholes, loud music, crime, and the drugs and alcohol that people consumed out in public. ANNOYING. As if I needed more reason to hate people as it were. I threw my blanket off my face, replacing it with my arm. ‘I should get outta bed’ I thought. I looked down at my legs to see a large lump of black cat laying on my legs. “Kuromi get your cute little black turd ass of me so I can go shower”. Kuromi looks up at me only to go back to laying her head on my leg. I wiggle my legs free from her warm bod causing her to get up and stretch. Opening the bathroom door I stood in front of the mirror briefly. Greasy, messy hair, and slight bruising under my eyes from lack of sleep. The picture of health and beauty....oh the sarcasm. I quickly warmed up the shower water while I used the toilet. I stood there in the shower letting the water trickle on my face for what seemed like forever before I actually washed my hair. Five minutes is usually all it takes to shower for me, but today I just needed the to feel the water hit my face. 

Quickly washing my face in the sink and putting on body lotion I throw my robe on and walk out to the kitchen to prepare a pot of coffee. “Good morning Oolong”. Oolong was curled up in her little cat bed on the couch. She gave me a acknowledging hum to let me know she heard me. Turning my computer on I txted my boyfriend good morning since he was at work. The usual morning routine of coffee and GMM. Everything was as it always was or so I thought. A few hours later my boyfriend txts me good morning. He asked if I’d like to go check out the Broken Spoke when he got off work. A antique like thrift store. One we rarely visit. I thought why not, maybe I’ll find something interesting. Noon rolled around and I picked up my boyfriend as per usual. 

I drove us up to the Broken Spoke and we walked in. It was a old house, probably built in the late 1800s. The door stairs was filled with old novelty toys and collectibles, but the upstairs held more interesting things like clothes and decor. Letting my boyfriend look through some cases filled with early 1950s things, I wandered upstairs. The first room I passed was filled with vintage clothing. It wasn’t until the third room that something caught my eye upon passing by. The room had nothing special in it, a few odds and ends, but what caught my eye was sitting eerily in the middle of the room. A gothic style mirror, one of extreme stature. It was uncommon to see a mirror in this style let alone this size. The mirror had to be at least 10 feet tall. My boyfriend took the opportunity to appear next to me to ogle my find. “That’s a incredible find” he said. I reached out towards the mirror. “You know what this reminds me of?”. I paused to look at him who just shrugged at me. “Dragon age” I said smiling. He rolled his eyes at me and started to head out the room. He was only gone for a brief moment before he returned and said “she says it’s 50 bucks. Do you want it?”. I gleefully turned to him with the biggest smile. “Yes!....but how are we goin to get it home?”. “I think she said she could have her son deliver it”. We walked downstairs and up to the counter to pay for the mirror. “That’s quite the mirror isn’t it”. The women said. 

“It was left on the door step yesterday”. I looked at her confused. “Someone just up and left this mirror here? On the door step?”. I looked at my boyfriend who looked unphased by what she said. Something just wasn’t right. Who up and leaves something like that on the door step of a family owned business without any kind of note or anything. A few hours passed by and a man in a large truck came by to drop off the mirror. 

Because of the mirrors enormous size we had to place it in the garage. The mirror stood in the middle of the garage conveniently propped up against a beam. I couldn’t believe the size of this mirror. The night brought in a storm, thunder and lightning so loud and bright I couldn’t sleep. I decided to get up and put my headphones on. Popping my butt on the couch I picked a song to listen to and started playing a game on my phone. It wasn’t a few minutes later that I heard a noise coming from outside. The noise was loud enough for me to hear through my headphones but not loud enough to wake up my boyfriend. Putting my headphones down around my neck I grab my phone and go to grab my shoes. Peering out the door I see that the garage light is on. ‘Strange I don’t remember leaving the light on’ I thought. I carefully open the garage door wondering if somebody had broken into the garage, but no one was there. Walking over to turn off the light a gleam from the mirror caught my eye. I stopped in front of the mirror putting my phone in my pocket, I reached out to touch the mirror. Looking closer at the mirror I realized my reflection was distorted and practically none existent. In an Instant thunder cracked and a strike of lightning caused everything to go black except for the shine of the mirror.

Location: Thedas, somewhere on the outskirts of the Free Marches  
Date: 8th day of Drakonis  
Year: 9:30 Dragon  
Time: Early night

The night is dark with the only light coming from a few homes built in a heavily forested area. It was raining peacefully with minimal sound. A family prepares a meal and a bed for their unexpected guest. He is gracious for their hospitality and reassures them he’ll be gone by morning. He sat in a corner of the room he was offered, clutching his sword. The faint sound of horses drew nearer. Before the family could warn him of the danger he had already slipped out into the darkness to continue the chase.

Location: Thedas, Outskirts of Lothering  
Date: 18th day of Justinian  
Year: 9:30 Dragon  
Time: Midday

“Run!” A young man screams towards three others following close behind him. The older women falls, exhausted from running as several menacing creatures tail the group up a hill. A flash of fire strikes the ground creating a wall between them and a few of the creatures. 

The fire only stopped the creatures for a moment before they ran barreling through it. One quick slash cut one of the creatures in half. It’s torso sliding off it’s waist onto the dirt. A bladed staff thrust threw its head, making sure it was dead. The eldest man looked up from the corpse to see the twins finishing up the rest. “We’re safe now” the youngest man said as they walked over to the older woman. “For the moment.” The young girl said looking over at the older woman. “Maker it’s gone. Everything your father and I had built...it’s all gone.” The women said nearly in tears. “I’m sorry mother.....but we should get moving. It’s not safe here” the eldest son said. “Yes your right....”. “We should have fled sooner. Why did we wait till the last minute?” The girl said glaring at her twin. “Why are you looking at me!? You know we’ve been running since we left Ostagar”. “Would you two stop arguing this isn’t the time nor place”. The eldest scolding his siblings. “Listen to your brother you two”. “Fine ...lead on then”. the young man said motioning to his brother. The eldest sibling lead the group threw the scourched land slashing threw and setting fire to several creatures on the way. 

“Wait....where are we going exactly?” The young girl stopped turning to her brothers. “Far away from the darkspawn, where else?” Replied the youngest. “And then where do we go? We can’t just wander around aimlessly.” “Anywheres fine as long as it’s far away from the horde that’s nipping at our feet.” The eldest son stepping in between the twins. “We can go to Kirkwall.” Their mother paused. “Why there?” “There are a lot of Templars there mother.” The young girl looked over at her brother. “It wouldn’t be wise for Bethany and I.” Said the eldest. “Yes I know that, but we have family there and an estate.” Bethany sighed loudly before saying “Then we’ll need to get to Gwaren and take ship.” “Where ever we go I’ll just be happy to get out of here.” The youngest stated before walking away. Coming around the side of a hill they heard the clash of swords and the screech of darkspawn. A red headed women and heavily armored man where fighting back to back against a numerous amount. Without a second thought the siblings joined the fight. It only took a few moments for the 5 of them to cut down the creatures. The stench of rot and blood coming from the bodies was overwhelming. It didn’t help that they were covered in it. “Stop squirming Wesley, you’ll only make it worse.” The women said trying to check his wounds. Walking over the dismembered parts and chunks the family stops when Wesley immediately stands up and yells “Apostates! Keep your distance!” “Well the maker certainly has a sick sense of humor. First the darkspawn now a Templar.....I thought they all abandoned Lothering?” Bethany said first rolling her eyes than shrugged her shoulders in a confused and questioning manner. “The darkspawn are predictable, but mages are not.” Wesley took a step forward before continuing. “The Order dictates.” The eldest sibling stood in front of his sister in a protecting manner. “Wesley, please.” “These two are apostates. The Order dictates.” The red headed woman spoke up again. 

“Wesley they saved us, the Maker will understand.” “Of course.” He said angerly standing down. “I am Aveline Vallen and this is my husband Ser Wesley. We can hate each other once we are far away from the horde.” “I am Hawke and this is Carver, Bethany, and our mother Leandra. How bad is your wound can you keep up?” Hawke points to Wesley. “My sword arm is a loss but I can keep up” he replies clenching his fist. “you have mine, as always.” Aveline glanced around her husband then back at Hawke. “The way to the north is blocked off by the horde.” “Then we’re doomed. The only way left is south and there’s only the wilds to the south.” Carver said in a cowardly tone. “Then we go south” Hawke stated walking forward. The group headed south fighting through darkspawn. Taking down even a Darkspawn emissary. “Quickly, before they regroup. We must make it to the wilds” Aveline said coming up from behind Hawke. Running up into a clearly they feel the earth shake beneath them. A large Darkspawn ogre stomps its way up to the group at full force. It stood in front of Bethany and Leandra ready to attack. “Maker give me strength.” A blast of fire came from Bethany’s finger tips to no avail. The ogre unaffected by the attack grabbed her and began recklessly slamming her to the ground several times, breaking nearly every bone in her body, before the ogre tossed her aside like a rag doll. 

“Bethany!” Screamed Leandra, running to her daughter’s side. The ogre turned its attention to Hawke and the others and charged them. Dodging the attack Hawke looks around to see more Darkspawn have gathered. This was not going to be a easy fight for them. 

“I’ll handle the ogre!” Hawke yells to the others. Hawke dodges the ogre yet again, sending a bolt of lightning at it. The ogre stumbled to one knee allowing Hawke to gather his magic enough to rip the ogre right down the middle. Blood sprayed the near by area in thick almost black viscous liquid. The ogre’s body falling to the ground with two loud thuds. Hawke turned his attention to Aveline and Carver who had just finished off some Darkspawn. “Bethany! Please wake up! The battles over!” Leandra was hunched over her daughter’s broken mangled body, tears flowing down her cheeks. “I’m sorry mistress, but she is gone” Aveline said walking over to her. “No! I won’t let these things take my Bethany!” Leandra screamed hysterically back at her. “I’m sorry mother, but we don’t have time to grieve.” “Do not tell me about grief!” Leandra hissed at Hawke. “This is your fault! You were supposed to protect her!” Leandra continued. Wesley stepped forward to intervene, offering his services as a Templar. He said a few words of the Maker over Bethany’s body as her mother held her close and wept. “I will never forget you Bethany.” Leandra said kissing her daughter one last time. “She won’t be alone mother, father will keep her company”. Hawke reassured her. “Flames! We were to late.” Aveline yelled from behind Hawke. Standing up he turned around to see another horde of Darkspawn gathered around them. 

Staff at the ready, he was about to jump into battle when a dragon landed on top the cliff above them, setting fire to the horde before jumping down backing the group into the wall of the cliff. The dragon began to glow and disappear. Flames burned away the dragon and from it a old women walked toward them. She wore only armor plating on her arms and legs with a revealing burgundy leather outfit dawned with black feathers on the shoulders. Her hair was the most curious as some of it was tied up to mimic the horns of a dragon. “Well, well what do we have here” she said. Hawke stares at her curiously. Aveline yelled for for Wesley who suddenly collapsed behind them. ”It used to be we never got visitors to the wilds, but now it seems they arrive in hordes.” She continued. “ you saved us, I don’t know what we would’ve done if you had not come”. “ I do, you would have perished.” She continued “ if you are seeking a safe haven from the darkspawn, you should know you’re heading in the wrong direction.” The women turned walking a few steps away from the group when Carver said “then where are we suppose to go? You can’t just leave us here.” She stopped and turned around “and why not? Curious i was to see a mighty ogre vanquished. Who could perform such a feat. But now my curiosity is sated, and you are safe...for the moment. Is that not enough?” She asked looking at Hawke. “We can not make it out of here on our own.” “And where is it you plan to run to?” “Kirkwall, in the Free Marches.” Carver spoke up. “ My my, so far... just to flee the darkspawn.” 

She sounded as if she didn’t care if they lived or died. “We have family there.” Hawke said. “I see hurled into the chaos you fight, and the world will shake before you.” Hawke gave her a confused look as she walked away seemingly lost in thought. “Is it fate or chance, I can never tell.” She seemed to have said to herself. 

Turning back towards them “It appears fortune smiles on us both today. I may be able to help you.” Hawke furrowed his brow “Just like that? What’s the catch?” The woman laughed almost maniacally. “There’s always a catch, life’s a catch, I suggest you catch it while you can.” Hawke wondered you himself if she was insane or literally thought this was a joke. “Can we trust her? We don’t even know what she is?” Carver asked his brother. Aveline sat back and looked over at the siblings. 

“I know what she is The Witch of the Wilds.” “Some call me that also Flemeth, Asha’Bellanar, an old women who talks to much. Take your pick.” Flemeth laughs as she continues “I offer you this: I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. Would you do this for a witch of the wilds?” Hawke contemplates for a brief minute before saying “we don’t have much choice.” “We never do” she pauses. “There is a clan of dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their keeper Marethari. Do as she asks of it and any debt between us is paid in full.” She turns away only briefly. “ before I take you anywhere, however, there is another matter.” Wesley is heard coughing behind them. Both Hawke and Flemeth turn to face him and Aveline. “No! Leave him alone.” She says standing in from of him. “What has been done to your man is in his blood already.” “You lie!” Aveline shouted back at Flemeth. “She’s right, Aveline. I can feel the corruption inside me.” Wesley chokes out. “There is nothing we can do for him Aveline.” Hawke sounded almost harsh in his words, but what he spoke was true. 

“No!” “The only cure I know of is to become a Grey Warden.” “And they all died at Ostagar” Hawke added. “Not all, but the last are now beyond your reach.” Aveline’s head hung in disbelief, walking back over to Wesley. He begged her to listen to him, telling her the only way was to kill him, that he did not want a slow death that the corruption offered. Hawke knelt down beside her. “It’s up to you Aveline, if you can’t do it, I will do it for you.” She nodded taking the knife from Wesley. 

They said their goodbyes before she plunged the knife into his chest. “It gets no easier from here, your struggle has only begun.” Flemeth walks off leaving the group to catch up. Flemeth kept her word and got them through the Darkspawn to Gwaren where they were able to board a ship. Two awful weeks they spent on that ship cramped in with the fearful and desperate. Finally they saw the it, Kirkwall, the city of Chains. The rocky opening they sailed through still adorned with statues of slaves chained. It was not the most welcoming image one should see. The ship docked at a place known as the Gallows, though the name seemed disconcerning, any remnant of why it was called that has long since been gone. Stepping off the ship they see many angry and shouting people gathered at the gate. “It appears they aren’t letting anyone into the city” Aveline said as they walked closer. Upon closer inspection, all the people gather at the gate were also from Fereldan. “We’re getting into the city one way or another.” Hawke said. 

“Hopefully Gamlen got your letter mother.” Carver said walking past them. Aveline looked at Hawke “We should speak to that guard.” The group made their way over to the crowd, pushing their way through to get to the man in charge. The man spoke first demanding they step back, that bullying then way through won’t get them in any faster. Hawke demanded they needed to get into the city. The guard directed them to a Captain Ewald and that he was only there to keep the peace. They made their way up the stairs past several refugees and caged walls before appearing in the courtyard of the Gallows. 

Between all the cage like walls and the massive slave statues that lined the grand stairwell to the city, the courtyard gave off an intimidating presence. Hawke spotted near the stairs a guard surrounded by a few rowdy men. As they walked closer they over heard the men demanding entry to the city. The guard in response told them the city was full and that they could not let in anymore refugees. One of the men blurred out that they spent good coin to get here and that the ships have left, so they were stuck here. The guard once again told the men that they were to late, that the city was full. Carver called over the men to the guard “But we have family here.” The guard seemed unamused telling them he had heard that a thousand times already. He told them that they would find ships to send them all back to Fereldan, but until that time they had to stay in the Gallows. This time Hawke spoke up “Our uncle is Gamlen Amell, we need to speak with him.” The guard looked shocked “Gamlen? I know that name.” “He’s a noble here in the city , our family has an estate.” Carver added. “A noble? No, the Gamlen I know is a rotten weasel who couldn’t rub two coppers together. I can send someone to find him for you, but for now you’ll have to stay here, I don’t have time to..” “what!? Your going to let them through, but not us!?” Spoke a rather irritated man. “I did not say that..” the guard said trying to defend his words. The men complaining that they had been there longer suddenly decided they were going to cut their way through to get into the city. They stormed the guard, several other men joining the fight. Hawke drew his staff, cuttin down and casting spells on a few. The guard shaking his head over the corpses, thanked Hawke and the others for their help and assured them he would find their uncle. Three days pasted and the group was getting sick of waiting, thinking the guard lied. Finally a poor, scruffy looking man approached them. “Leandra! Poor girl the years have not been kind to you.” “Gamlen!” Leandra said running over to give her brother a hug. He started talking to about the blight and her husband, he came off slightly apologetic. Leandra near in tears told Gamlen how they barely made it alive and how her only daughter was killed. He told her not to drop all this on him now not when he was unsure if he could get them into the city. “Can you at least get mother in?” Hawke said. Gamlen said he could see what he can do, as for them he knew someone who might be able to help them, if they didn’t mind the company. “I’m listening.” Hawke seemingly unamused at this point. Gamlen went on telling him that he knew some people that would be able to buy their way into the city. The catch, was that they had to work of the debt for a year. What’s a year Hawke thought. Gamlen pointed them in the direction of the contact he mentioned. Meeran, an older balding man, the sleazy looking type. He was looking for someone for mercenary work. Hawke approached him asking him what he needed to prove he was worth his time. Meeran pointed him in the direction of a man named Friedrich who gave his men bad info and nearly got them killed. 

He told Hawke to go and kill the man. The job seemed simple enough, but upon getting close to the man, he demanded to what the three of them were doing there. Hawke told him, he was sent by Meeran. The man begged for his life, but Hawke told him it was just business. The men then attacked the group, but killing them was to easy. Hawke picking through the pockets of Friedrich’s corpse, he found 5 sovereigns.Returning to Meeran he thanked them for the good work and hoping the birds feast on his corpse and shit him into the ocean. 

Carver let out a laugh “I like this guy.” Meeran told them he is going to make the arrangements now to get them into the city. Returning to Gamlen and Leandra, Hawke conformed the agreement has been arranged. For now they had a new home and a long year ahead of them. Little did Hawke know his life was about to get awhole lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 1 Awaken

‘May you find what your heart desires most in this new life I’ve gifted you.’

Everything was dark, my head feeling heavy. Who was it that was talking to me? What new life? Did I die? I couldn’t move my body, let alone feel it. I was, however able to hear. I couldn’t hear only the faintest foot steps, but they weren’t coming closer they were walking away.

‘When you wake up, you’ll be exactly where you want to be.’

What did they mean I’d be where I want to be? Before I could contemplate any more my consciousness was starting to fade and finally my mind went blank slipping into nothingness.

One year later

Location: Kirkwall 

Year: 9:31 Dragon

Date: 17th day of Solace

Time: late morning

“No! .... Andraste’s tits human, do you know how many people want to join this expedition?” A blonde dwarf leads Hawke and Carver into the dwarven area of Kirkwall. “But we heard you were goin into the deep roads. You’ll need to hire the best and we’re..” Carver didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before the dwarf interrupted him. “No! Your to late.” “The money from this trip could fix everything! You need us! We’ve fought against Darkspawn!” Carver blurted at the dwarf.   


“Look precious, I don’t care if you tore the horns off an ogre with your bare hands.” “Ugh, you make him understand! After all we’re running from your bloody Templars!” Carver said turning Hawke with his finger pointed at him. “My brother has a point. Though his head is screwed on backwards, it’s still valid.” “Oh great, thanks for that.” Carver seeming more pissed than before. “So what about it, Bartrand? We’re just what you need.” Bartrand took a deep breath. “Your looking for a quick way out of the slums, right? You and every other Fereldan in this dump....find another meal ticket.” He said before walking away from the brothers. “Well, back to waiting for someone to turn us in.” Carver said like a sarcastic ass. “You can relax. After all, the templars dogging us are MINE.” Hawke said returning Carver’s attitude back to him. “Do I sound like that much of an ass? Maker, I’m turning into Gamlen.” Walking away from the dwarven part of Kirkwall Carver says “Gamlen,he’s got the head for this shit. Maybe he can talk to Bartrand? He knows people. After last week, we need all the coin and influence we can get.” Hawke stopped to look at Carver.   


“You can catch more flies with honey, but Gamlen’s bullshit could work too.” “Well, he did get us into the city. What else can we do? We’re losing ground, and I don’t fancy the possibility of waking up in the gallows.” Carver added. Walking towards the market place of Hightown, a pickpocket bumps into Hawke, taking his coin pouch. Just as quickly as the pickpocket took off, a arrow came flying, pinning the shirt of pickpocket’s shoulder to the wall behind him. A dwarf holsters his crossbow onto his back and walked up to the pickpocket. “I knew a guy once who could take every coin out of your pockets just by smiling at you. But you? You don’t even have the skill to work Hightown, let alone the Merchant’s Guild.” He said taking the pouch from him. “Might want to find yourself a new line of work.” The dwarf then punched the man before removing the arrow, letting the man scurry off. The dwarf made his way over to Hawke, throwing him the pouch. “How do you do? Varric Tethras, at your service.” He said introducing himself. “I apologize on behalf of Bartrand. He wouldn’t know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw.” “But you would?” Hawke replied. “I would as a matter of speaking. What my brother doesn’t is that we need someone like you. He would never admit though—he’s too proud. I, however, am quite practical.” “You’re going awfully far out of your way just to hire another guard.” Hawke now stood with his arms crossed and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. He was suspicious of Varric’s intent. “We don’t need another hireling—what we need is a partner. The truth is, Bartrand’s been tearing his beard out trying to fund this own his own, but he can’t do it. Invest in the expedition. Fifty sovereigns, and he can’t refuse. At least not with me there to vouch for you.” Of course it was money. Hawke should of known, after all that’s what it always comes down to. “Sounds tempting—but if I had any gold, I wouldn’t need this job.” Hawke knew this expedition was going to be big, but fifty sovereigns for a partnership? Sounded more like a bribe to him.“You need to think big! There’s only a brief window after a blight where the Deep Roads won’t be crawling with darkspawn. The treasure you find down there could set you and your family up for life!” Carver insisted that they take up the dwarf’s offer. It’s not like they had any other choice. With that Hawke agreed to his offer, but first they were going to have to work some odd jobs before they could get that much coin. It’s not like they had anything better to do. With Varric as their new companion, the three made there way to the Viscount’s Keep. Before hitting the Viscount’s they decided to go take a look at the Chantry board in hopes of work. Walking into the courtyard they spot a man dawning white armor with a matching bow strapped to his back, putting up a flyer. An older women in Chantry robes came storming up to him, appearing to be in an argument with him. The man walked away from her and past Hawke, Carver, and Varric. Reaching the board they see a bounty on the Flint mercenary company.

So this man in the white armor is the prince of Starkhaven, Sebastian Vael. Hawke thought it might be worth checking out especially considering it might pay well. Taking the paper, they headed back in the direction of the keep. Entering the keep, they make their way to the guard barracks. Aveline was standing in front of a wooden beam with papers posted all over it. “Aveline!” Hawke said overly enthusiastic. Still looking at the post of papers she replied “Hello Hawke.” She seemed lost in thought. “It’s been awhile. Hasn’t it?” Breaking her concentration and turning around. “What? .... oh,uh right. Sorry, it feels like we just talked. I’ve been keeping a close eye on you.” She and Hawke started walking towards the stairs. Propping herself against the wall she continued “Recieving information is one of the few perks of this job. Watch out for Bartrand...he’s a son of a bitch.” “You sent people to spy on me again?” “Saved me the trouble of camping on your doorstep.” She joked. She was worried about him. She reminded him about how they got here and how she takes care of her friends. But Hawke was a grown man who could take care of himself, she knew that. Hawke proceeded to ask if she had eavesdropped any profitable information. Irritated by the question and reminding him he should know not to ask that she still complied. She told Hawke about a possible ambush near the base of Sundermount. The catch was she was going to tag along. Agreeing, the four of them headed out of Kirkwall towards Sundermount. The trip to Sundermount would be a five day trip.   


Packing a sleeping roll and enough food and water for the trip, they set out just before dawn. The day was long, evading conflict when necessary. Night had fallen, the mountain ranch just in reach, they group set up camp for the night. Hawke grabbed a few fallen tree branches nearby, setting them in a pile in the middle of the camp. With the flick of a finger a small shot of fire flew into the pile of wood. Varric, who seemed impressed by the action, proceeded to ask what else he could set fire like that. Carver let out a laugh and told Varric about how when they were younger, Hawke set the seat of a Chanter’s pants on fire. Now it was Varric’s turn to laugh “I’m sure that got him to say something other than that chant they preach!” “How were you able to hide from the templars all this time” Aveline added doubtful of the story. Night turned into day and the group continued towards the mountain. The days went by quickly and finally were near the ambush site.   


“Be careful Hawke, there’s bond to be stragglers before the main horde.” Aveline warned as they started towards the clearing. Sure enough five bandits were camped out just ahead. Hawke took this opportunity before they were spotted, to cast a fire ball upon the bandits. The entire area lit up in flames. What bandits were still alive ran out of the flames screaming bloody murder as they tried desperately to put themselves out. 

Before they got any further, Varric whipped out his crossbow. A arrow hit each bandit on mark right between the eyes. Sure that the men were dead and the fire was out, the group walked over to find anything useful on the men. The smell of charred skin and hair made even the strongest stomach to churn. Biting back the urge to vomit Aveline pointed to a path to their right. Hawke finished up patting down the corpses, managing to find a few potions and coppers unharmed by the fire.

Taking the path that Aveline pointed in, Varric’s stops them. “Watch out this area is heavily booby trapped.” Varric stepping in front of Hawke, disarmed several bear traps and trip wires. “We must be close to the main group.” Aveline stated. Sure enough right around the corner were the very highwaymen.

The group stopped just out of sight, planning their attack. Hawke glances over a rock spotting four barrels arranged in a way that seemed odd. “Those barrels are more then likely explosives linked to trip wires.” Varric pointed out. “I think I have an idea.” Hawke turned to the group, going over his idea.

Carver was to be the decoy and lure the men close enough to the barrels so that Hawke could cast a wall of ice, preventing them from pursuing Carver and setting the barrels a flame. Of course it went without a hitch, unfortunately not all the men pursued. Only three highwaymen were left standing several feet away, weapons in hand. Close combat wasn’t Hawke’s strong point, but it’s not like he didn’t know how. In fear of hurting his friends he whipped his staff around, blade facing up. Hawke swung at one of them men while Aveline and Carver charged the other two. The sounds of metal clashing with metal attracted a few bandits behind them. Varric unloaded a barrage of arrows down onto the oncoming men, killing two and slowing down the others. Aveline thrusted her shield into a bandit sending him to the ground and shoved her sword through his chest, twisting till he stopped moving. Another highwayman tried to sneak up on her when Carver came in bringing down his broad sword into the man’s head, splitting it in two. Hawke and Varric finished off the remaining bandits, pulling his staff blade out of the face of one. Aveline has walked over to one of the dead men, searching his corpse. “These bandits were well equipped. The captain needs to know of this. Let’s head back.” Hawke searched the men for coin and any valuables before heading out.

Two days before they were to be back in Kirkwall, the group spited something unusual in the mountains. Hawke pointed to a cliff on the nearest mountain. It looked to be a platform with something thin and tall standing in the center. “Could be something valuable.” Varric suggested. Making their way over they noticed stone stairs leading up the mountain. The stairs appeared old as they have long since started to fall apart. Walking up the stairs they noticed a crumbling stone statue covered in moss. “This statue is elven.” Hawke said brushing some moss off of it. Turning behind them stood the object they spotted from below. It was a mirror, a abnormally large one, but that wasn’t what caught Hawke’s eye. In front of the mirror lay the body of a women. Aveline darted over to the girl, checking if she was alive. “She’s breathing, just passed out.” Aveline said looking up at Hawke. Hawke looked down at the girl, something was strange about her.

“Her clothes are unusual and what’s that around her neck?” Hawke knelt down trying to get a closer look. “We should bring her back to the city.” Aveline motioning Carver to carry the girl. Carver lifted her onto his back, Hawke taking one last look at the strange mirror before heading down the mountain. Back in Kirkwall they take the girl to Varric’s room at the Hanged Man. Aveline made her way back to the barracks and Carver headed back to Gamlen’s. Hawke and Varric looked at each other in wonder about the objects that were on the girl. The girl had been out for two days, they wondered if she would even wake up.

Walking over to the fire place, Varric began talking about the Deep Roads. He told Hawke that they needed to find a safe way in, once in Bartrand could lead the way after that. “I’ve received information that a Grey Warden made his way into the city among the refugees. If anyone knows how to get into the down there it would be him.” “Sounds like you’ve got this all planned out Varric.” “And that Hawke is why I’m here....There’s a women in Lowtown named Lirene who has been helping Fereldans. She may know where to find the Grey Warden.”

I could here voices nearby, my consciousness coming back. I could feel my limbs and my head no longer feeling heavy. Again I tried to open my eyes and to my surprise light nearly blinded me, though it was a dull light. Blinking a few times, the ceiling now in sight. I slowly sat up, looking at my surroundings. ‘Where am I’ I thought. The floor and walls were made of wood and the bed I was lying on seemed very odd as well. But that’s when I heard it “Look our sleeping beauty is awake.” My eyes grew wide as I turned in the direction of the voice. “No way...”


	3. Chapter 2 A New Life

“No way...”

Rubbing my eyes and blinking a few times, I realized I wasn’t seeing things. “Hawke...and Varric...” Both men stood shocked, staring at me. Hawke was the one to break the silence “Who are you?...and how do you know our names?” ‘Shit, I fucked up. They have no clue who I am and I just blurted out their names. Not to mention it appears they found me and brought me to what I assumed is the Hanged Man. Fuck, what do I tell them? Do I tell them? If I tell them, would they believe me? Now that I think about it, with the knowledge I know would it change the future of this world?’ I only spent a mere minute debating what to say to them. I decided to tell them everything in hopes they believed me. “My name is Alessa. As to how I know who you are, I have my doubts that you’ll believe me.”   


Hawke folded him arms across his chest before saying “Aright Alessa, we’re listening.” I began my tale of my world, where their world was but a story made by another. I kept my story short as to not blow their minds to much. “Who knew that there was another world out there.” Varric said scratching his head. “You believe her Varric?” “Why shouldn’t I? I mean she practically knew our life stories! Not to mention she has those strange objects.”   


Hawke looked back over in my direction, his arms folded. “Alright, We believe you, but why are you here?” Hawke stared at me intensely. “Now that is the question..” I paused looking over at the fire. “I have no idea why I’m here, or how exactly I got here.” I paused again directing my gaze at Hawke. “You said you found me near Sundermount, in front of a mirror, correct?” I pondered for a minute, my hand on my chin. Could that mirror be an Eluvian? If so, then that would me the mirror I had bought was a real Eluvian! How did it get there and why did it seem like I was meant to find it? “Well it seems you are stuck here and are need of a place to stay.” Varric looked up at Hawke. “It would be a bad idea to bring her to Gamlen’s. I wouldn’t put it pass him to try something. I can however ask mother if she has any of Bethany’s old clothes for her to wear for the time being.” Hawke said. “Well princess I would like to welcome you to my humble abode.” Varric bowed in my direction. 

‘Princess?’ I thought raising an eyebrow. Of all nicknames he could have come up with he calls me princess. GREAT. Hawke said he would be back after he went to check up on Aveline. After he left I sat awkwardly at the table next to Varric. “Varric, could you train me to be a rogue?” I asked. “Now why would you want to learn how to fight princess?” I looked down at the floor before saying “I wish to help you guys. I don’t intend to sit around and do nothing.” There was another reason I wanted to tag along, but for now I’ll keep that to myself. “I’m probably not the best teacher if you want you learn how to fight close combat, but I can at least teach you how to lock pick and disarm traps.” I grinned at his answer and agreed to his offer. For now I would have to wait to learn how to fight and I dreaded the fact I would most likely have to learn combat from the one women who always upset me. 

Until that day this will have to do. Hawke had gotten some clothes from his mother and shoved them into his pack. Before he headed back to the Hanged Man, he needed to meet Aveline in the guard barracks. Hawke found her waiting for him right outside Captain Jeven’s door. She told him to wait while she explained the situation. Jeven was heard screaming and belittling her as he told her to mind her own post. Aveline walked out of his office clearing upset and confused. “Well, isn’t he a charming fellow.” Hawke said. “I don’t have to like him, but he could have at least listened. All that matters is that the bandits are dead.” Aveline paused. “It’s not the first time he’s made me wonder. Something is very wrong.” “Whose patrol was it exactly?” Aveline pointed to the wooden beam. “Let’s check the duty roster and see who was supposed to take that route.” They walked over to the roster, but before they could find out who had the route a women with short dark blonde hair walked over. “Aveline! I owe you a great deal for clearing that ambush. You really saved me there.” “Brennan, that route was yours?” Aveline asked. “It was. A single patrol. I would surely have been dead if it weren’t for you.” 

“Dont you think thats a bit unusual?” Hawke asked her. She told him it had been clear for weeks. It had only got unusual when they heard about what him and Aveline did. She continued by saying she had been reassigned and that she had passed the satchel to Donnicfor his patrol that night. Hawke has asked her of this satchel she spoke of and told him it was a pay and order assignment. That the captain had them run deliveries to the outposts during light duty. She also acknowledged that usually the satchel is a updated copy of the roster, but that night it had been unusually heavy. She then thanked the two of them again before leaving. “So the satchel gets heavy the same day we discover an ambush.” Aveline looks around confused. “Could be a setup.” Hawke implied. “Brennan said she had passed it to Donnic... a good man. I’ve got his route. A night walk in Lowtown. Let’s make sure his patrol stays quiet. I won’t let someone walk into a trap.” She said. The two walked out of the keep towards Lowtown. “We should wait at the Hanged Man till night fall.” Hawke insisted. 

Aveline nodded in agreement. “You should also know the girl has woken up.” He added. Aveline seemed surprised, but then asked about her. Hawke told Aveline everything that he and Varric were told. Walking into Varric’s room they see Carver leaning against the nearby wall, Varric in his chair, talking and me sitting on the table swinging my legs, laughing. “Hawke your back!” Varric motioning to him. “Well I see you two are getting along well. What did I miss?” Hawke said walking over to where I was sitting. Hawks handed me the clothes he pulled from his pack. I gave them a once over. They were most certainly Bethany’s old clothes. Hawke then also handed me another article of clothing. I looked at it confused. “A cloak?” “Probably best to hide that hair of yours. Don’t want to draw to much attention.” He replied. I nodded, remembering that there isn’t dyed hair here. I looked up from the clothes and realized Aveline was here. “Hello Aveline.” I smiled at her. “So, Alessa, was it? Do you plan to stay in Kirkwall?” She asked me, now standing closer. Before I could respond, Varric spoke up. 

“Alessa here, has offered to help us.” Hawke raised an eyebrow in my direction. “And how is it you plan to help us exactly?” “Ah, now that is the question.” I gave Hawke a smirk that seemed to send chills down his spine. “In a knife fight I may not be much help at the moment. I, however, know someone who will be able to teach me, once they arrive in Kirkwall that is. Varric has offered to teach me how to pick locks and disarm traps. As for the skills I already have, that might best be left for you to see for yourself.” Again I shoot Hawke a devilish grin. Hawke agreed to letting me help, but I was to stay out of a fight until I was able to get training. The next few hours was spent chatting and waiting for night to fall. When night finally the group went to find Donnic. I stayed behind and was tasked by Varric to get familiar with the lock pick set he left on the table for me. Thankfully they found Donnic nearby, surrounded by a group of bandits. The bandits didn’t even get a chance to turn around before Hawke froze them solid, allowing Aveline and Carver to come in slicing the bandit’s torsos clean off, shattering as they fell to the ground. Donnic was doubled over near the wall. Aveline rushed over helping him up. “Ave...Aveline? You’re a beautiful sight to behold.” Aveline smiled from ear to ear “Guardsman.” Donnic shocked by what he said, cleared his throat before he said “I mean.... I was on patrol and they came out of no where! I was able to take down a few but there were to many. The captain said this route was suppose to be safe.” Hawke was knelt down, rummaging through the pockets of one of the bandits pulling out a piece of paper.“That’s the seal of the Viscount. These are office details and city accounts.” Carver looking at the paper. “Valuable to a guild of thieves.” Hawke said. “A sacrificial delivery with one of our own. Jeven will answer for this. This needs to go to the office of the Viscount.” Aveline said now furious. The next morning they marched to the Viscount, telling him of their findings. The Viscount furious sent guards to take Jeven you prison. Jeven of course was not going to go quietly. He practically was dragged away kicking and screaming insults at Aveline, who was smiling as they took him away. The Viscount’s assistant than turned to Aveline and awarded her as the new guard captain. That night was spent in celebration of Aveline’s new position. 

A few days have gone by and I managed to earn enough coin doing odd jobs to hire a tailor. I wanted a outfit of my own and had drawn out what I wanted done. I had found an elven woman from the nearest clan who agreed to make my outfit. Hawke has forbid me from leaving the city, so to my lunch she agreed to meet me in the Hanged Man. She was a darker skinned elf with hair as black as night. When I approached her she gave me a tiny smile and greeted me. Her name was Banal’ras. ‘Fitting’ I thought, smirking to myself. I handed her the drawing, going over everything with her. She again smiled at me, informing me that she would be back in a weeks time with the garment. I thanked her again for this and handed her the coin pouch. 

I walked her to the city’s gate and sent her on her way. Half way back to the Hanged Man I ran into Hawke and Aveline. They had learned where the Grey Warden was and were on their way to pick up Carver and Varric. Hawke said I was free to tag along since there shouldn’t be any fighting. Hawke informed me that he had spoken to a Fereldan women named Lirene who gave him a hint on where to find the Grey Warden. “If my memory serves me right I think I know exactly where to find him.” I said with a smile. Of course he forgot I knew damn near everything about this world and the people who inhabited it. “Just point is in the right direction.” Hawke walked ahead of me almost in a “I’m guarding you” kinda way. 

After picking up Varric and Hawke’s idiot of a brother we made our way to Darktown. Darktown was a miserable place, smelling of shit, sweat, and death. “No wonder they call this place Darktown. Not only does this place reek but there’s hardly any light in this place.” I exclaimed. I pointed us through the town till we finally came upon two closed doors with lit lanterns hanging above them. Opening one of the doors we witness the supposed Grey Warden at work, healing a young boy.We slowly approached, witnessing the boy take a deep breathe and sit up as his mother hugged him tightly in tears. The two scurried past as we grew closer. The Grey Warden had sensed our presence and had grabbed his staff, whipping around into a fighting stance. “I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it!?” ”We mean no harm, we only wish to talk.” Hawke said. “Did the Wardens send you here to bring me back?” He asked. I popped around Hawke, pulling the hood of my cloak down. “Anders your the only Grey Warden we’ve spoken to and I highly doubt they are looking for you.” I said. Shocked by how I knew his name he went on to explain that he was here hiding from the Wardens since there was no outpost here in Kirkwall. Before the man could go on about his life’s story Varric interrupted him. 

“We are part of an expedition and need to find a way into the Deep Roads. Rumor had it that you may know of a way in.” “I would die a happy man if I never see the blighted Deep Roads again....although....How bout a favor for a favor? You help me and I’ll help you. Does that sound like a fair deal?” He asked. 

“As long as it doesn’t involve children or animals.” Hawke joked. Anders proceeded to tell us of his friend who he had come to Kirkwall to rescue. He was to meet him tonight in the Chantry. If we were to aid him in getting his friend to safety then he would give us the maps we needed. Hawke agreed to help with Carver complaining behind us. Heading back to Lowtown, Hawke insisted I not accompany them tonight in fear I might get hurt if templars were to show up.   


Unfortunately I couldn’t argue with him about it seeing I knew very well that I’d just get in the way. “There’s still daylight left am I allowed to come with you to pick up more jobs?” Hawke humored me and allowed me to come with them to Hightown. We made our way to Hightown’s market where a man in overly fancy clothes awaited us. “Are you Hubert?” Hawke asked the man. “I am” “I received a letter saying you have a problem with the Bone Pit.” Hubert told us that something had happened and that some of the workers had run off and others lost or worse.   


He asked us if we could investigate what has happened to the mine and to report back to him. As we walked away we could here a man shouting at some guards on a balcony above the market. “Shall we see what that’s about?” I asked glancing up at Hawke. Walking up the stairs we here the man complaining to a couple of guards. “What do you mean you can’t help me!? The guard told him that there was nothing they could do about this domestic matter. He insisted that they bring back his wife. The guard clearly getting upset at this man exclaimed that he was done here and walked off. The man then spouted some insults and muttered to himself before Hawke asked the man about his wife. “Your wife is missing? I could help you find her.” “Yes! Oh, how I’ve been waiting for someone to help.” 

The man went off about how his wife was an embarrassment and needed to be dragged back home. He said that she has been gone for almost a month and that her family is starting to think he did something to her. 

“Why would they think you did something to her?” The man explained that they think he married her for her money and that they knew the two of them have been fighting a lot. 

Hawke asked him if he believed her to be in danger. “If she is then is it her own doing, Gallivanting about with men half her age. Ninette is uncontrollable. She comes and goes as she pleases. It’s not the first time she’s run off, but she’s never usual gone for long.” He said. Hawke told the man he would see what he could do. Before we walked away the man added “You should talk to a man named Jethann at the Blooming Rose. I didn’t know she visited whores until he sent a letter and lilies to our house. Lilies are her favorite...” He sounded somewhat sad there before wishing us luck. Part of me related to this Ninette. I wondered what went through her mind to do such things. I wouldn’t blame her if she was unhappy in her marriage, this guy was a total sleeze bag. Or did she enjoy the looks and complements she received from these “younger” men. I guess it didn’t matter anymore, since I knew what came of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn’t to boring but I really wanted to make this story more like a book than some wham bam thank you ma’am kinda thing. I want to incorporate as many of the games quests as possible, but with my added character not all those quests will end the same! So thank you all for reading! ❤️


	4. Chapter 3 Training

Night had fallen and we made our way to the Chantry. Anders was waiting for us outside the entrance. “I saw Karl go inside. So far I haven’t seen any templars. Are you ready?” Anders asked us. “Let’s make this quick.” I told Hawke I’d wait outside and inform them if anything suspicious. The five of them entered the Chantry as I leaned up against the wall near the door. They walked into the main room and took the stairs to the right. Reaching the top of the steps there was Karl, his back to them in a open room. “Karl.” Anders said walking up to the man. Karl with his back still facing them said. “Anders, I know you all to well. I knew you would never give up.” Anders was confused and asked his friend what was wrong, why was he talking like that. Karl turned around now facing the group, a orange sunburst stamp on his forehead. “I was to rebellious.” He began. “The Templar’s knew I had to be....made an example of.” A simple quiet yet loud no slipped from Anders lips. “How else will mages master themselves...you’ll understand Anders, as soon as the templars teach you how to control yourself.” Templar’s began to flood the room behind them as Karl spoke again. “This is the apostate.” “No!” Anders eyes glowed blue and doubled over onto the floor wreathing for control. A burst of energy expelled from Anders as he screamed “You will never take another mage as you have taken him!” In a blink of an eye Anders had already decapitated two templars, blood sprayed the walls as their headless bodies dropped to the floor. Anders didn’t really need their help as he took down most of the templars in an instant. Blood pooled on the floor, seeping into the cracks of the tiles. “I—Anders, what did you do? It’s like...you brought the Fade itself....I had forgotten what that feels like...” Karl’s was confused on what had just happened, but so was Hawke. “How is this possible? Aren’t the Tranquil supposed to be cut off from the Fade?” “When you’re Tranquil you never think of your life before. But, it’s like the Fade itself is inside Anders. Burning like a sun. Please Anders kill me before I forget again! I don’t know how but I can feel it fading.” “Karl, no...” Anders was saddened by his friend’s words. 

He knew very well, as any other mage knew that being Tranquil was a fate worse than death. Hawke put his hand on Anders shoulder in a comforting way. Well Anders looked back at Karl he had already reverted back. 

Anders apologized to him before pulled a knife from his belt and shoving it upwards into Karl’s chest. Karl’s lifeless body dropped to floor, Anders hovering over him, his head down. Anders turned around informing them they should leave before more templars come. They exited the Chantey, I pushed myself from the wall and walked over to Anders. “I’m sorry Anders.” I whispered to him as I gave him a hug. He gave me a half smile, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. We made our way back to Darktown and into Anders clinic. Once we were through the door Hawke didn’t waste time in questioning Anders. “What was that back there!? What are you exactly?” Anders hesitated before answering “I...this is hard to explain. When I was in Amaranthine, I met a spirit of Justice who had gotten trapped in body of a dead man. We became friends and he saw the injustice that the mages in Thedas face every day.” “And the reason your eyes glow?...” Hawke asked. “In order for him to live outside the Fade, he needed a host. I offered to help him....we were going to bring justice to every child ever ripped away from their family to be sent to the circle. But... I have to much anger. Thus once I became his host, he.....changed. I really thought I was helping my friend. He is no longer Justice but now a force of vengeance and he has no grasp of mercy.” Anders choked out. I stepped past Hawke to stand in front of Anders. “I’m sorry Anders....I know what it means to lose a friend.” I said. “You’re the first ones I’ve ever told this to. Thank you for not running away. Here are my maps, they’re yours and so am I if you wish.” Hawke thanked him for the maps and agreed to have him tag along. “Well brother I’ve had enough run ins tonight, I’ll see you back at Gamlen’s.” Carver then walked out of the clinic. “Well we’re now down one person. Care to come to the Blooming Rose with us?” I asked Anders, my hands behind me and leaning forward. He smiled and we went on our way back to Hightown. The Blooming Rose, a tavern and brothel located in the Red Lantern district of Hightown. Stepping foot inside we arrive in a foyer with three door ways. The one in front of us lead us to a room filled with people at tables and few of those people practically naked. “Interesting place” Hawke said scanning the room. “Madam Lusine runs the place for Harlen. Or with him. Or on him. It’s a coterie thing.” Varric said walking ahead of Hawke. “If someone tries to hire me again, I’m leaving.” Anders chimed in. I snickered at his comment. I couldn’t imagine him working as a prostitute, more like I didn’t want to imagine it. Asking around, we were pointed to a room on the far right on the second floor. Sure enough entering the room, there stood Jethann in front of a large bed. 

“Today’s my rest day, but for you I’ll make an exception.” Hawke gave him a curious look before Jethann spoke again. “What can I say? Why work if your not working HARD?” Were all prostitutes in this world sex addicts? “Jethann? Have you seen Ninette recently?” Hawke clearly trying to change the subject. He didn’t even spend a second to think about before tell us he hadn’t seen her in several weeks before letting us know he enjoyed her company. He then told us that he had heard she had finally left her worthless piece of shit husband. He had only wished she said goodbye. “Did she tell you she left him?” “No, I just hope that’s what she did. Ghyslain only want her for her family’s wealth. Ninette is a jewel. Elegant, worldly, and just the perfect level of depraved. Ghyslain doesn’t deserve her.” 

“Ghyslain knew about you and Ninette. Did he talk to you?” Hawke questioned. Jethann started to pace as he said “The man is incapable of talking. He came here, yelled at me, called me a dirty knife ear—among other things—and accused me of corrupting his wife!” He paused for a minute. “We had him thrown out.” Hawke asked him one more question—if he knew where Ninette was. Jethann knew nothing, but told us another was looking for her—a Templar named Emeric. Hawke looked over at me well knowing I knew the answer. “She’s not a mage.” Was all I said to him. Jethann told us Emeric would be investigating in Darktown. “If you find Ninette, be sure to tell her to come see me sometime.” He said making a suggestive gesture. I spoke my head as we left the room. The next morning Hawke met Varric and I in the Hanged Man. We were about to leave when a commotion over at the bar caught our attention. “Oh. No.” I said face palming myself. Three men were sent running after being beaten. The culprit—Isabela. We made our way over to where she was leaning over the bar, her, I guess I would call a dress, barely covering her ass. “My, and here I thought the only men in this place were besotted fools who couldn’t hoist the mainsail.” She said turning to face us. Isabela was a lot bigger than I thought she would be and I don’t mean in the boob department. If I had to guess based off me being a size six I had to say she was a size ten. She was very voluptuous, everything a man would swoon over. She made me mad and feel so insecure. Anxiety and depression started to kick in. Varric must have noticed my change in behavior, for I was now gripping my chest. 

He gave me a nudge and a smile and I turned my attention back to them. Hawke thinking she was talking about a penis said “When you talk about hoisting the mainsail, what do you REALLY mean.” I really wanted to face palm yet again. “What else could it mean? It requires strength, knowledge of rigging, and a small measure of sobriety.” ‘Strike one for Hawke’ I thought. “I know my way around rigging just fine...and I’m good with my hands.” I wondered if I could cut my ears off and slink away from whatever was happening here. “Oh my..” she paused scrap her head before continuing. “I’m Isabela. Previously “Captain” Isabela. Sadly, without my ship, the title rings a bit hollow.” She then asked if Hawke was from Fereldan, saying he had a way about him. Not sure exactly what she meant by that. She then said she was in Denerim not that long ago. I was certain she caused a bit of trouble there to. “You know, you might be just what I’m looking for to solve alittle problem I have.” “Can’t anyone fix their own problems around here?” Hawke sounded a bit harsh. “I don’t think anyone can solve their own problems.” I said. “Must be something in the water.” Isabela shrugged. Isabela told us someone had been pestering her and had arranged a duel, but she did not trust them to play fair. That’s where Hawke came into play. She needed someone to have her back in case shit hit the ceiling. “I think I can manage watching your back.” Hawke said. “I bet.” Isabela replied seductively. If I didn’t wanna barf before, I sure as hell wanted to now. She then started to walk away and said to meet her in Hightown after dark. I looked up at Hawke and watched his eyes follow her as she left the Hanged Man. Varric turned his attention to me “Are you going to tell us what’s bothering you?” Hawke then looked at me appearing concerned. There was no harm in telling Varric my worries, but Hawke, he didn’t need to know, not yet anyway. “I’m alright.” I said smiling. Varric raised an eyebrow, knowing very well I was lying. Hawke frown at me, but decided not to push for answers. Hawke stayed and talked with us for awhile before heading back to Gamlen’s. When Varric was sure he was gone he poured me a drink and asked “Care to tell me what’s wrong princess?” I stared down into the dark ale in my mug. 

“Where should I begin?...” I paused, taking a swig of the ale. “You know I know every little thing about this world.” Varric nodded and waited patiently for me to continue. “There’s someone I’m waiting to meet...someone I like...” I lowered my head, not wanting Varric to see my face. “And your afraid Isabela will take them away?” I lowered my even further till my forehead nearly touched the table. “You don’t understand Varric, when I see myself, I see a girl, a child, not a woman like Isabela.” Varric got up and brought over a small chest. “I don’t think you will have to worry about that. Hawke seems to have taken a liking to her. Now, Princess, shall we see how good your lock picking skills have gotten?” I know Varric was right, but this wasn’t the game. She could turn Hawke’s advances down instead of just excepting them. I will get stronger, but for now I must look forward. The rest of the day was spent picking different locks on chests that Varric set up for me. “Your a fast learner Princess. You got almost all the locks picked.” I smiled big, flashing a bit of teeth. I practiced hard the last few days, I had to. Not that I had much better to do anyway. As Varric was putting away the chests, Hawke, Aveline, and Carver walked into the room. The four of them headed towards Hightown where they were to meet Isabela, but this time I was not going to sit here twiddling my thumbs till they got back. 

Isabela was the only dual wielding rogue that could teach me. As much as I hated the idea of her training me, I needed to prove I was worth training. I quickly searched a chest for a bow and took off for Hightown. I ran the entire way there, sticking to the shadows. I thanked all the years of building up my endurance or I wouldn’t have been able to run this long. I managed to beat Hawke and saw Isabela waiting in front of the grand stairs leading to the Viscounts. I snuck past her and headed towards the Chantry. I made sure to hide the bow under my cloak before entering. I made my way to the overlook in the middle of the bottom floor. Looking to my left, there he was, Hayder. He was not alone, three others were with him, but I knew he had more waiting in the shadows. Hayder has glanced in my direction and I gave him a nod as if I were just passing through to pray. 

It clearly worked for he turned his attention away, letting me make my way up to the second floor. I scanned the area, making sure it was clear before waiting for the others to catch up. I looked at floor, noticing how well the floor was cleaned. ‘I’m surprised how well they got the blood out.’ I thought. I pulled the bow out from under my cloak and waited in the shadows till the others got here. I peeked my head over the railing when I heard movement. Hayder made his way to the middle of the Chantry. “Isabela. Should’ve known you’d find me here.” Hayder said now stood in front of Hawke and the others. “Tell your men to burn the letters next time.” Before Hayder could say another word I readied my bow and released the arrow. The arrow pierced through Hayder’s skull right above the ear. He stood there for a brief moment, blood draining from the hollowed our arrow. Hayder dropped to his knees before falling face first to the floor. His men seemed to be awe struck not knowing what to do. Isabela took that moment to throw a dagger into one of them before more raiders came out from the shadows. Everyone was to caught up in the fight that one raider managed to make his way to the stairs with me in his sights. FUCK, I stupidly only made one of those arrows and I have no other weapon on me. He reached the top of the stairs and grabbed the neck of my cloak. “Well, well what’s this? Seems like your out of arrows little girl.” The man grinned at me. “I think I’ll have alittle fun with you.” I could feel my blood boiling, my body temperature rising and in an instant I snapped. “Get. Your. Fucking. Filthy hands of me!” The man startled by my words, regrettably looked me in the eyes. He dropped my cloak, his eyes widened as he whispered “D-D-Demon...” I grabbed the man by the shirt and with all my strength and using my foot to catch him off balance, threw him to the floor. 

Before he could react I grabbed his sword and drove it between his eyes, twisting and turning, then pulling the sword out only to drive it back into the now dead man. “Alessa?” I heard my name, turning around I saw Hawke staring at me. I turned back around, looking at the dead guy below me. I stood up and walked over to Hawke. “Why are you here? You could have been hurt.” “I have my reasons Hawke. I needed to prove that I’m not helpless and that I’m worth training.” I brushed past him. 

He turned to look at the body on the floor. The man was twice my size, he was surprised that I took him down without any fighting knowledge. Inspecting the body, he noticed what little he could see of the mans face, he had looked like he had seen a ghost. Joining everyone downstairs I walk over to Hayder’s body, putting my foot on his head I yanked out the arrow from his skull. Chunks of skin and brain matter were tucked inside the hollow shaft of the arrow. I gave it a violent whip, watching the chunks dislodge themselves from it. 

“That was a nice shot you did.” Isabela said walking up to me. I smirked at her. “Since when have you been able to use a bow? Thought you didn’t know how to fight.” Varric asked now joining Isabela and I. “I said I was not good with close combat. As for being able to use a bow, I spent a few years when I younger learning how to.” Varric then looked down at the arrow in my hand. “That arrow, I’ve never seen one like that before.” I held the arrow up. “That’s because I made it....I made it specifically to resemble a needle that’s used in my world to pierce skin for body piercings.” “Sounds like a good time to me.” I heard Isabela say before directing my attention to Hawke who now joined us. Isabela went on to say how Castillon will find her eventually and that she needed to find the relic. Of course Hawke offered to help her. “I still don’t know where it is, but you’ll be the first to know if I hear anything. Anyway, thanks for helping me deal with Hayder.” She said looking over at me. “ I think I’ll tag along for a while. There might be something I could do for you. And I have a room at the Hanged Man, if your looking for...company later.” She said walking away, but not before giving me a wink. We all met back at the Hanged Man for a few rounds of drink and Wicked Grace. This was my first time seeing the game played. From what I gathered it was not far off from poker but had elements from other games in it. 

Isabela won nearly every game, but that’s cause she always cheats. The night was long, with drinks, laughs, and wild stories. Isabela had agreed to train me and warned me she would not go easy on me, not that I would have it any other way. After everyone left, leaving Hawke, Varric and I in the room. Hawke asked if I would meet him outside. I nodded, bowing my head to Varric and following Hawke outside. “There’s something that’s bothering Alessa. It’s about the man you killed in the Chantry. What little I could see of his face, it looked as though he saw something frightening.” I interrupted him “I wondered if you saw that...” I tried to avoid eye contact with him but it didn’t work well. “So what then what happened?” He asked. I took a deep breathe and said “He had grabbed me by the neck of my cloak causing the hood to fall. I got angry and when he looked me in the eyes he screamed demon. I took the opportunity to knock him down and kill him. That’s everything.” Hawke seemed confused, but didn’t question me further. I couldn’t bring myself to tell him it’s not the first time I’ve been called that. Nor was it the first time I’ve scared people off with my eyes. The eyes of the soulless, a monster to be feared and hated. Will they hate me to? The next day I was greeted by Banal’ras and my long awaited outfit. I was beyond impressed by the quality of it that I gave her extra coin to show how thankful I was. Changing into my new gear and throwing my cloak on over top, I had walked out of the Hanged Man to Isabela waiting for me. “Shall we get started.” She smiled at me. “More than ready.” I replied. I knew the next few weeks were going to be hell for me, but I needed to push through it to the end. I was going to make sure that I was there when we finally meet him.


	5. Chapter 4 The Prude, The Stupid, And The Brooding

3 months later

Day: 11th day of Firstfall

(Heavy breathing) “Help! Please,somebody!” I screamed running right into an armored man. “Well there pretty thing.” The man said. “Please, you have to help me! A mage! He held me prisoner for 3 days!” I clung desperately to the man’s clothes, tears streaming down my face. “Don’t worry miss, we’ll keep you safe.” The man grinned wickedly, grabbing my arm. “That’s him!” I screamed pointing at the group approaching. 

The men walked forward dishing out insults and slander at the group. In a blink of an eye the two men that were standing behind the leader suddenly fell in the ground in a heap.

“What the fuck!?” The man said turning around. “Oops...my hand slipped.” I grinned innocently before throwing the dagger that was in my hand into the man’s eye. I rushed toward him grabbing the dagger, gouging his eye out before slitting his throat. Before the remaining men could run away, they were struck down by bolts of electricity. Both men had imploded from the impact, leaving chunks of flesh, blood, and pieces of fabric from their clothes. “Nicely done. You were surprisingly very convincing.” “Wasn’t that the point?” I grinned turning to Hawke who had approached one of the corpses. “This should be the last of the Flint company bandits. We should report back to his hineyness of Starkhaven.” Hawke rolled his eyes at my childness. The walk back to Kirkwall was anything but boring. “I shit you not Rivaini, it was this big.” Varric said measuring with his hands. “There’s no way. Impossible! I’ve had hundreds of those in my hands and they’re never that size.” Isabela replied. I raised an eyebrow at them, trying not to listen. “Would I lie about something so critical?” “I can’t stand it anymore— what are you two talking about?” Anders blurted out. 

“We’re discussing knives, of course. Well daggers, technically. Why? What did you think we were talking about?” “I’ll tell you what it sounded like you were talking about.” I stared at them for a few seconds before saying “A penis. It sounded like you were talking about dick sizes.” Isabela laughed and Anders seemed embarrassed by my words. “See this is what happens when you talk about things in a vague way and your mind is perpetually in the gutter.” I joked. We arrived at the Chantry, late afternoon. Sebastian was standing near the entry. Approaching him Hawke said “Your family can rest easy now. Their killers have been dealt with.” “Excuse me, who are—? Wait, my post on the Chanters’ board, did her Grace let it stay? I thought for sure no one would have read it...yet you say you’ve killed the mercenaries?” He questioned, pausing before continuing. “You have my eternal gratitude, Serah. It is comforting to think my parents might now be able to rest peacefully in their graves.” “I hope your mind can now be at ease.” Hawke told him. “Thank you. I truly did not expect anyone but me to take up this cause. Consider this an advance. When I have secured my lands again, you shall be paid royally.” Sebastian said handing Hawke a coin pouch. “If you’ll excuse me, I must meet with the Viscount and petition him for aid to a fellow city.” With that Sebastian walked out of the Chantry. “Well, glad he didn’t preach about the Maker to us.” I smirked, seemingly annoyed. The sun had gone and we made our way to The Hanged Man for the usual round of drinks and Wicked Grace. Hawke said he would be a minute, apparently he had to go speak with Meeran about a job. Anders, Varric, Isabela and I made our way to Varric’s room. I plopped my butt in a chair next to Varric and across from Isabela. Anders sat in a chair next to me, facing me with his head in his hand. “A world without magic. Do you miss it? He asked me. “No.” I said taking a swig of rum.“Just like that? No?” “Why should I miss a home that made me feel like a prisoner?” “Couldn’t you do something about that?” Anders asked. 

“And what could I have done? I couldn’t just do whatever I wanted. Things like mercenaries don’t exist and prostitution is illegal. Greed runs so high that most people can barely pay for food let alone their home. Still they work every minute of everyday with no time to do the things that make them happy. It’s gotten so bad that it is the equivalent of being a slave...only you get paid for your work.” I downed the rest of the rum in one gulp. 

I stared briefly at my mug, thinking how this world has similarities but I felt freer here than I ever had in my world. They all looked down at their mugs not wanting to talk anymore about it. “What did I miss?” Hawke said walking into the room. Thankfully the awkward silence ended when Hawke and Carver walked in. Before I knew it I had drank probably half a bottle of rum. I got up, clearly drunk and headed out the door, telling the others I needed some air. I threw my cloak over my head, exiting the building. The streets were dark and the sky lit with stars. I stared up at the moon before I directed my attention toward a pitch black alley. I could feel the presence of someone there, staring at me. In that moment Anders had come out to check on me. When I turned back to look at the alley, the presence was gone. “You okay Alessa?” Anders asked giving me a once over.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He put his arm around me and walked me back inside. The next morning I woke like I had been run over by a semi. 

Stupid of me to drink so much and not enough water. More importantly though was who was watching me when I had stepped out. Perhaps I would find out soon enough. I met Varric and Isabela downstairs near the entrance. We were to meet Hawke and Anders at the city gate. When we got to the city entrance, we had to wait what seemed like hours beforethey showed up. Apparently they went to do a job for Meeran only to fail because the wealthy man was Fereldan. Hawke was always soft for those who were also Fereldan born. One day it might come back to bite him in the ass. We hitched a ride with a caravan that was headed through the mountains and were willing to drop us off near Sundermount. It had been over a year since he promised to deliver the amulet to the Keeper of the elvhen clan on Sundermount. He had hoped his tardiness wouldn’t be to big of a problem. We arrived near the clan’s camp, shaving two days off the trip. We were greeted by two elvhen guards who weren’t to keen on us being there. After explaining that we needed to see the keeper, the female elf interrupted saying that Hawke was the one the Keeper was talking about. 

They sent us on our way but not before warning us to behave ourselves. I walked ahead of Hawke, leading the way since I knew who the Keeper was. Near the path up the mountain stood Keeper Marethari. “Andaran atish’an” I said bowing before her. She stared at me briefly in confusion before saying “A human who knows our tongue. Tis quite unusual.” “I know many things, Keeper Marethari.” I said turning to Hawke who stepped forward. “I was told to bring you this amulet.” He took the amulet from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked it over for a moment. “Tell me child, how this burden fell upon you.” She asked Hawke. He told her the story of being rescued from the blight by the amulet’s owner and in how in return he would deliver this amulet. “I honor you for coming to me, but I’m afraid your part in this is not yet done. The amulet must be taken to an alter at the top of the mountain and given a Dalish rite for the departed. Then return the amulet to me. Do this, and your debt will be repaid.” She then told us she would send her first with us to perform the rite and that afterwards she wanted us to take her with us. “Ma Serannas.” I said before leading us toward the path up the mountain. Just around the corner of the path, sat Merrill, doing who knows what. 

“Merrill.” I called out to her. Startled, she stood up and walked over to us. “You must be the ones the Keeper told me about. Aneth ara. I’m so sorry. I didn’t ask your name. Unless...it’s not rude to ask a human their name, is it? I’m Merrill, but you knew that already. I’m rambling, sorry.” I could feel my brain cells dying just havin to listen to her. Was she always this dumb? I remembered her being more intelligent, more confident and less skittish. “It’s nice to meet you Merrill. I’m Hawke.” Hawke said breaking me from my thoughts. Merrill went on to making small talk about also coming from Fereldan and asking if we liked it here in the Free Marches. Finally she told us we should go, saying it was unwise to make Asha’bellanar wait. Scaling the mountain was treacherous due to all the undead popping out from the ground. We had also run into a man from the clan who might as well just spit on Merrill’s feet. We finally came upon a cave that led to the other side. 

“Careful this cave is riddled with Giant Spiders and undead. There is also a shadow warrior that lurks near the exit.” I warned before letting Hawke lead the way. Not to Hawke’s surprise, but everything I had warned them about was indeed true. To my luck the shadow warrior had a very interesting dagger on its corpse. When we finally reached the other side we were then greeted with a magical force field. “I can open the way forward. One moment.” Merrill said walking up to it. She pulled a knife from her hip and ran it across her hand. Blood flowed from her hand up and around her as she cast it into the magical wall causing it to break. “That’s blood magic! Are you crazy!?” Anders yelled. “You knew! Yet you didn’t say anything.” Hawke said directing his attention to me. “I did. Though telling you seemed irrelevant...at the time.” I said looking away from him. I walked past him and up to Merrill, motioning her to lead on. After another brief attack of undead, we reach the alter. 

Hawke places and the amulet on the stone directly in front of the veil fire. Merrill stood in front of the alter and began the rite. “Hahren an melana sahlin. Emma ir abelas souver’inan isala hamin vhenan him dor’felas. In uthernera na revas.” As Merrill finished, a fiery vortex spun out of the vortex and out stood the witch of the wilds—Flemeth. “Aaah, and here we are.” She said. “Friend of yours?” Isabela asked. “You speak the word as it is a cheap coin, meant for spending.” “You don’t know me.” Isabela now defensive and offended by her words. “Oh, but I know your type.” I tried to hold back a laugh as I listened to Isabela get roasted. It was then that Flemeth moved her attention to me. She did not dawdle for long as Merrill grabbed her attention. Was it my imagination or did she smile at me? I did not know. Flemeth remarked on how Hawke has kept his promise—half expecting it to end up in a merchant’s pocket. When the conversation was over she looked over at me again and said “I hope you find what you are looking for.” Before transforming into a dragon and flying off. I starred blankly, watching as she disappeared over the mountains. 

Returning to Marethari, I did not speak a word the whole way back. I was to lost in thought about what Flemeth said. “Ma serannas, child. Your debt is paid in full.” Marethari paused looking over at Merrill. “It’s not to late to change your mind, da’len.” “Dareth shiral, Keeper.” Merrill replied before joining us towards the edge of the camp. When we arrived back in Kirkwall, Hawke helped her get set up in the alienage. When they were done, we all met up in the Hanged Man for the usual fun. “So princess, what do you think that witch meant when she said she hoped you would find what your looking for?” Varric said passing me a mug. “Honestly, I wish I knew.” I said throwing Varric the stack of cards. I had wondered if she knew something about me, about how I got here. For now I have other things to worry about. A few rounds of watching everyone play Wicked Grace and seeing Merrill struggle to understand how to play, I got up and started to head towards the door. “When are you gonna show us what you’ve been working on?” Anders asked, stopping me in my tracks. “In due time.” I smiled and walked out the door. The next morning I accompanied Hawke to see how Merrill’s first night was, but upon descending the stairs we spotted a Templar speaking to an elven woman. Quickly ducking out of sight, we waited for the Templar to leave before curiously approaching the woman. While I watched for the possibility of the Templar returning, Hawke asked if there was anything we could help her with. She mentioned her son Feynriel had run off and asked if we could find him and take him somewhere safe. I told Hawke I know where to find him and I assured her we would return when we find him. I told Hawke where to find the kid’s father and what he looked like. While he talked to him I would go grab Varric and Isabela. Hawke met us outside the man and we heads around the corner to find the piece of shit Samson.

He knew we were coming and yet he didn’t hesitate to answer all our questions. Out of anger I whipped out a knife and threw into his head. “Quickly! If we hurry we can save the girl!” I yelled, already taking off in the direction of the docks. I knew there was no point in talking to Samson since I knew exactly where to go, but I guess I really wanted to kill his fucking ass. Reaching the warehouse I rushed in, weaving through the slavers inside.I ran up the steps and into the room directing in front of me to see the girl being backed into a corner. “Leave her alone!” I screamed throwing a knife into of the men. The girl looked up at me, seemingly relieved.

It was now three against one, all lunging toward me at once. I managed to dodge and block the first two and just when I thought the third one was goin to strike me down, I looked over to see his limp body fall to the ground in a pool of blood. Varric stood in the doorway reloading Bianca. I had never been more thankful to see that dwarf. Once the slavers were dead I approached the girl hesitantly, making sure she was ok. I helped her up and guided her outside. I gave the girl some coin and made sure she changed into more indiscreet clothes before having Anders take her somewhere safe till Varric and I could figure out where she would be safe. The next morning I had sent word to someone that Varric send could help the girl. To our luck a caravan that was headed in that direction offered to take her there. Sending her off, Varric and I met Hawke and Anders in Darktown where we found the leader of this group of slavers, Danzig. “Why, look here, boys. Volunteers! Clap’em in irons and let’s see what the Tevinters will pay for them.” Danzig said as we came down the stairs. 

I didn’t waste time attacking these pieces of human shit, ripping their throats open and bathing in excitement as they fell one by one.   


Hawke had found a note on Danzig’s body, telling of a location on the Wounded Coast where they were to meet some men from Tevinter. Running as fast as we could, we reach the Wounded Coast in a matter of hours, but upon arriving our path was blocked by a small group of people. “Do you even know her name, Shem! No!? It’s Danyla. She’s dead! And you killed her!” Said a young elven girl. “I was a beast then. A werewolf. I did... many terrible things. I-I’m sorry.” Said the man standing in front of her. “Sorry does not bring my mother back!” She yelled. “I was a victim, too, elf. If Zathrian’s vengeance. Stranger, please calm her down.” He exclaimed. “He did not kill your mother.” I stepped forward. “Then who did!?” “The hero of Fereldan did, but at the request of your mother.” I told her. “That can’t be.” “Danyla was a werewolf and she was in great pain. When the hero came by she begged for her to put her out of her misery.” “How do you know this!?” “Because I was there when it happened.” I said placing my hands on her shoulders. She looked down and her feet and commanded the man to leave. I gave her a hug before she returned home. Just up the path and to the left, layed the cave in whence we were to find Feynriel. As per usual of caves there were giant spiders lurking around. Gawd how I hated spiders. I couldn’t cut these disgusting things into any smaller pieces. 

Traveling through the cave that looked more like a mining operation, we ran through a door straight into the Tevinter slavers. A man to our right, standing on a floor above us with a knife to Feynriel’s throat. “Take one step more and the boy dies.” He said. “You should tell this shit for brains who we are.” I said to Varric. 

Varric stepped up, saying this guy shouldn’t be threatening the Viscount’s son. “What?” The man said. “Oh, I suppose you just got a tip from a slaver that he was selling mage-flesh cheap. You never thought to ask where he got it? You never wondered if you were buying the Viscount’s well-known love child from his elven mistress, the boy he swore to protect even if it meant razing the entire Free Marches?” Varric said. The man said he did not wish to seek war with the Free Marches. He passed us the boy and a coin pouch as a peace offering. 

Feynriel asked us who we were and if the Templar’s sent us. When Hawke responded that his mother sent use, he told us that was hardly a difference. We offered to help him and discussed seeking out the Dalish clan on Sundermount. Agreeing that he was safer with the Dalish, we escorted him out of the cave and sent him on his way. Returning to Arianni, we informed her of the whereabouts of her son. She didn’t seem to unhappy, but thanked us on making sure he was safe.We stopped by Gamlen’s so Hawke could check the mail. 

He told us of a job needed to retrieve for a man named Anzo and that he’d be in the Lowtown market place at night if we had questions. Anzo? I feel like I should recognize that name. “Well seems like that frees us up for the afternoon.” Varric said. “Good, lets go to the man. I’m ready to show you what I’ve been working on.” I smirked. When night came around, Anders decided to ditch us and head back to his clinic, leaving Hawke, Varric, Isabela and I to find Anzo. We found Anzo just down the road, digging through some bags and crates. “Are you Anzo?” Hawke asked, startling the dwarf. “Aaah! Sweet mother of partha! You can’t just sneak up on someone like that!” he said. “We weren’t being particularly quiet.” I added. He proceeded to ask us if we were the ones that mercenary told him about. I assumed he meant Meeran. 

He told us of his missing property, saying we’d be paid handsomely for retrieving it. It was then that I felt someone watching us. I didn’t see anyone, but I could feel that someone was nearby, hiding in the shadows. As we headed towards the alienage, I kept looking around, trying to find the whereabouts of whoever was watching us. We entered a small hovel, seemingly empty, until we opened the door on our right. The room was filled with slavers, with more coming in from outside. “Well, shit.” I said preparing for battle. Though we were clearly out numbered—these slavers were not well trained. “Well not only is it gonna smell of death, but also of literal piss and shit. Hope no one lives here.” I said picking through one of the slavers pockets. Hawke walked over the chest in the corner—opening it only to slam it shut. “It’s empty.” He said. “Waste of bloody time! Who put us up to this?” Varric asked. 

“I remember now.” I said pausing as Varric raised an eyebrow at me. “Prepare to be ambushed once we exit.” I said. As soon as we left sure enough more slavers stood fanned out in front of us. “That’s not the elf!” The women in front said. The man beside her readied his weapon saying they were told to kill any who entered the building. I suddenly felt overwhelming excited, pulling six knives from my hip—one between each finger.   


I darted forward, releasing the knives from my hands, hitting a few of them. Evading a strike from a sword, I drew my draggers out from under my cloak. I quickly lunged at the slavers, slicing the head clean off the one and splitting the other’s skull in half. When the fighting was done my cloak was covered in blood and what I hoped wasn’t pieces of brain matter. I pulled the cloak off and tossed it to the ground. “Well guess I’ll be going without for the rest of the job.” I said running my hand through my shoulder length hair. As we headed to the stairs to leave the alienage, we were stopped by a man screaming for all his men to come to the courtyard. The man didn’t finish his sentence before a hand was thrusted through his chest, coughing up blood as his heart burst. As the body fell, I could feel my own heart quicken as I took a few steps forward, my eyes widening and my mouth slightly agape. “Fenris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long for this chapter. It was my birthday last week and I fell into a real bad depressive state. I’m better now so hopefully I can crank out more chapters again. Thanks for reading! ❤️


	6. Chapter 5 A Reason To Stay

Chapter 5 A Reason To Stay

“Fenris.” His name escaped my lips in a whisper. There he stood, mere feet away. I couldn’t help but stare at him, though I did not do so for long, for he captured my gaze with his own, but only for a second before I directed my attention to the ground. Varric noticed my reaction and gave me a nudge causing me to look over at him. Ignoring him I dared peek a gaze up at Fenris who stilled had his eyes fixated on me. Why was he looking at me!? I could feel the heat and blood rising in my face knowing he was looking at me. 

Fenris stared at the girl who had once been wearing a cloak. Her skin was so pale she could blind the world. He then eyed her hair which was strange to him. Her hair was shaved on the left side, but it was the color that threw him off. Her hair shined silver in the moonlight but it was near black wear is was close to her head. It was then that he caught her staring at him. He caught her gaze briefly before she looked away. He wondered if she was appalled by his appearance or if she felt embarrassed for staring out of curiosity.

“I apologize.” Fenris began walking around the group. “When I asked Anzo to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they’d be so...numerous.” “So your the reason we’re here?” Hawks asked. “I’m the reason you’re here, yes. My name is Fenris. These men were Imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister’s lost property, namely myself.” He said rolling his eyes. “They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully Anzo chose wisely.” He continued. “Im happy to have helped.” Hawke said. “I have met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain... If I may ask: what was in the chest? The one they kept in the house.” Hawke told him it was empty. Fenris seemed a bit disappointed but soon went back to a blank expression as he walked over to the corpse of the man he killed, searching it. “It’s as I thought. My former master accompanied them to the city. I know you have questions, but I must confront him before he flees. I will need your help.” “If it means killing more slavers, than lead the way.” Hawke motioned in the direction of the stairs. Fenris said he would find a way to repay them and then proceed to tell them of a mansion in Hightown where his former master was at. Fenris said he would meet us there and then disappeared up the stairs. Hawke turned around to only see Isabela and Varric. I had taken off after Fenris wanting to beat the others there. I stuck to the shadows, avoiding any conflict. When I reached Hightown I climbed onto the buildings, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until I arrived at a building over looking the courtyard in which Fenris was standing in. I knelt down at the edge of the roof, watching him. “Do you plan to watch me all night?” ‘Shit, busted.’ I thought. I stood up as he now looked up in my direction. I climbed down onto a ledge before jumping the rest of the way down. His eyes never left me as I approached him. “I had no ill intentions if that’s what your wondering.” I said trying to avoid eye contact. Of course I couldn’t avoid his gaze for long as I looked at him, his eyes caught mine in what seemed like an eternity. 

Fenris knew he was being watched by someone. He knew if they wanted to attack, they would’ve by now. When he called out to them, he did not expect it to be the peculiar girl with silver hair. He watched as she approached him. She was indeed very pale, almost sickly so. She was shorter than he and surprisingly petite with the exception of her broad shoulders. Her outfit was interesting to say the least. It looked of elven origin mixed with something he was unsure of. Layered dark leather covered her left shoulder all the way down to her wrist, exposing the inner elbow and underarm and a glove that covered most of her forearm on the right. She wore similar black pants as him and her top black as well, revealed what looked like the top of a tattoo under her chest. When he finally focused on her face, he realized she was avoiding eye contact. He saw she had silver piercings on her face. One under her nose and one on each corner of her mouth. By this point he realized she was looking at him and his breath caught. Her eyes were the color of a stormy night filled with lightning. He had never seen such beautiful eyes before and she accentuated them with a blood red color lined around them. They stared at each other until they heard foot steps behind them. 

My heart was pounding hard against my chest causing my body temperature to sky rocket. I couldn’t look away from his gaze. After a few minutes, I heard foot steps behind us. To my thanks it was Hawke and the others. I quickly turned away as to not show my flushed cheeks. “Anyone else feel the awkwardness and sexual tension in the air?” Isabela smirked with her hands on her hips. I whipped my head around, feeling embarrassed and self-conscious now. Shaking off the awkwardness, we prepared ourselves as we all entered the mansion. Every room of the mansion was riddled with shades and rage demons. Rage demons were a tricky sort as you couldn’t get to close to them. Leaving them to Hawke, the rest of us cut down the shades. When we finally reached the last door atop the stairs in the main room, a Arcane Horror appeared a behind us with more shades. Fenris ran full force toward it only for it to teleport to the bottom of the stairs, letting the shades surround us. We were to distracted by the shades to realize that the Arcane Horror teleported back to the top of the stairs, specifically behind me. I turned just in time for it to send me far across the room into the wall. I could hear the sound of bones cracking as I hit the wall. Blood spewed from my mouth as all the air left my lungs, sliding down the wall. My vision was blurry, but I could make out the piece of shit creature whose head went flying from its shoulders. Hawke races to my side looking me over for external bleeding before attempting to heal me. “Well, now I can’t say I’ve never broken a bone before.” I choked a smirk. Hawke wasn’t a healer, but at least I could stand on my own. Danarius was no where to be found to Fenris’ disappointment. I didn’t have the heart to tell them he was never here to begin with. Fenris had gone outside while the rest of us looted the place. Upon leaving, Fenris was waiting for us just outside. “It never ends. I escaped a land of dark magic, only to have it hunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul. And now I find myself in the company of yet another mage.” Fenris spat in Hawk’s direction. “Before you continue, mind you that he helped you when he didn’t have to.” I said coming forward. I was clearly still in pain and Hawke was fussing over it, saying I need to go see Anders. “I do not mean to appear ungrateful, for nothing could be further from the truth. I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have, as Anzo promised. Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I would gladly render it.” Fenris handed Hawke a small coin pouch. Hawke told him about the expedition and that we could use all the help we could get. “Should you need me, I will remain here. If Danarius wishes his mansion back, he is free to return and claim it. Beyond that, I am at your disposal.” Fenris said bowing slightly. As the others left heading towards the Man, I stayed behind. “Here.” I said holding out a coin pouch. He looked at me confused. “Take it. For food or whatever you’d like.” I said finally grabbing his hand and forcefully placing the pouch in it. I smiled at him before taking off toward the stairs, only for Varric to scare the shit out of me. Fenris immediately looked over to me cussing out and shaking the dwarf with my hands around his neck for scaring me. For a brief moment I thought I had seen Fenris smile out of the corner of my eye. Over the next few days I spent under Anders’ supervision, making sure my injuries were healed. Varric told me about their trip to the Bone Pit and of course he exaggerated the majority of it. “Varric, did you forget I know everything little thing that will happen here? I damn well know there was no super sized giant spider or High Dragon. Well at least not yet.” I said with my head in my hand. Varric called me a spoil sport for ruining his grand tale about Hawke. Hawke shook his head at Varric and then turned to ask me how my injuries were. “Doctor Anders has released me to accompany you again. Though, please never leave me alone with Anders again.” I laughed as Anders asked what that was suppose to mean. Everyone was having a drink, now that Hawke was back, all except for one. It had been three days since Fenris had decided to join us, but nobody had seen him since. The night was still young, perhaps I’d go visit him. I got up from my seat and headed towards the door. “Leaving?” Hawke asked. “I thought I’d go check on our new friend.” I replied. Anders stood up, nearly toppling over his chair. “I’ll go with you.” I stopped him right in his tracks telling him it was not necessary, that I preferred to go alone. I stood outside his mansion, suddenly very nervous. I knocked on the massively thick door, but heard no response. My only option was to enter, and oh, how I hated entering places without being let in. Opening the door, I entered the foyer with a door open directly in front of me leading to what I assumed was suppose to be the entertaining room. I walked up the stairs, peeking into the middle room to see Fenris standing with a bottle in his hand. “I wondered who would come at this hour.” He said looking up to meet my gaze. “I’m sorry. Do you wish me to leave?” He shook his head at me and held up the bottle. “Agreggio Parvali. There are six bottles left in the cellar. Danarius use to have me pour it for his guests. He said my appearance intimidated them, which he enjoyed.” Fenris told me as I sat down in chair near him. “I suppose I can see why, but it’ll take way more than a good looking elf to scare me.” When I realized what I had said my hand instantly came up to cover my mouth. Fenris’ eyes widened and a tinge of red appeared across his face. He turned away and coughed awkwardly, before turning back. He looked down at the bottle in his hand, before taking a swig and proceeding to throw it across the room. The bottle hit the wall, shattering on contact. The wall was now splattered in blood red wine, slowly making its way to the floor. “Such a waste of perfectly good wine. If I had known you were goin ta destroy things I might have come prepared.” I laughed. “There’s more if you really want some.” “Only if you’ll have some with me.” I smiled gently. When Fenris returned with another bottle he found me squatting near the fire with my hands practically touching it. Startled by the sound of the bottle opening, I quickly put my glove back on my hand. “Did I startle you?” He asked. “Alittle.” I laughed nervously. ‘Did he see my hand?’ I wondered. Fenris took a swig from the bottle before passing it to me. I looked at it for moment. “You know Fenris. In my world this would be considered an indirect kiss.” I joked before taking a swig myself. I handed him back the bottle only for him to hold it and my hand in place. My heart began to quicken at his touch. I was thankful that I passed him the bottle with my ungloved hand. His hand was warm and surprisingly not as rough as I thought it would be.

Fenris stood at an arms reach, closer than he had ever been to her so far. His hand clasped around hers which was holding the bottle. Her hand was surprisingly very cold, but was unbelievably soft to the touch. Fenris wondered if the rest of her was as soft and as cold as her hand, but before he could think anymore her caught a whiff of her perfume. She smelled of sweet candied roses, something completely different than the women in Tevinter would wear. Heavy fragrances that insulted the nose were the norm there, but this was pleasant and almost intoxicating. He feared if he lingered to close for long, it could become dangerous.

“Your world?” He asked. “Oh, right. Your the last to join us, so you don’t know yet.” I said looking down at the fire. Fenris released my hand so he could take a drink of the wine and sat down near me. I began to tell him the short end of my story as we drank though the Agreggio. “Have you never thought of returning to your Earth?” Fenris looked at me intensely. “No...I have no reason to want to return.” I paused and looked at him, meeting his gaze. “Besides....I have reason to stay here.” I smiled. “Do you plan to stay? Here, I mean.” I continued. “I could see myself staying for the right reasons.” He said smiling, passing me the Agreggio. “I want to thank you for your help with the hunters. Had I known Anzo would find me a woman so capable, I would have asked sooner.” He said. I nearly choked on the wine I gulped at the words he said. “You flatter me, but I would do anything for you, Fenris.” I whispered. I turned away from him as I have him back the bottle. After a moment of awkward silence I stood up. “I should get out of your hair and let you enjoy the rest of the night.” I said not wanting to look at him. I was just about in the doorway when he said “Perhaps I’ll practice my flattery for your next visit.” I whipped around just in time to see him smile at me. My heart began to ache and I could once again feel my body tempt rise. Why did he have to do this me. Walking out the door, I had no idea that I was about to fall in deep.


	7. Chapter 6 Find

Chapter 6 Find

Morning had come and I had spent the night unable to sleep. It had been one of those nights, not just because my brain couldn’t shut off and stop thinking about what happened with Fenris, but because I had times of excessive sleeplessness and times of excessive sleepiness. Throwing the blanket off, I rolled off of Varric’s lounge chair that was more of a loveseat, landing on all fours like some kinda animal. Just as I was about to stand up I was tackled by a big slobbery dog.

“Ugh! Gross! Stop drooling on me!” I yelled trying to push off the dog. “Come on boy.” Hawke said calling the dog over. “Gawd damn. I never knew a Mabari weighed as much as I do, if not more.” I stated sitting up and wiping dog drool off me. “Sorry. I thought I’d take him with us today. Didn’t think he’d get so excited to see you.” “Everytime he sees me he tackles me, Hawke. Anyway, where are we headed today?” I asked reaching for my socks and boots. “We’re to meet with Magistrate Vanard about a job.” “Well then, let’s grab Varric and Isabella and head to Hightown. I think Fenris would be willing to join us, as well.” Conveniently Varric had just walked through the door. As we left the room to find Isabella, Varric asked “So Hawke, I’ve been dying to ask you what was going through your head when you fought that ogre.” “For the first few seconds ‘Maker, what do they feed those things!’” Hawke joked. Varric laughed and said “I don’t know anyone else that’s even seen one. You’re lucky just to be standing here. Things sure wont be dull with you around.” “Hey! Are you saying I’m dull?” I glared at Varric. “Not in the slightest, Princess.” Isabella was in the usual spot at the bar, harassing the bartender. I slammed my hand down on the bar and said “Corff, is this insatiable woman giving you trouble?” “Alessa! How do you keep your nails so long!?” She asked clearly avoiding the fact she was just harassing the bartender, yet again. “Oh, and Hawke is here too.” “I’m here too you know, Rivaini.” Varric spoke up. The walk to Hightown seemed longer than usual, probably due to the fact I had to listen to Isabella’s dirty talk. “Rivaini, stop looking at my chest. My eyes are up here.” Varric said breaking the only moment of silence we had since leaving the Man. “But the chest hair...” Isabella purred. “Do you know how much I suffer under your gaze? I am a person, not an object!” “Uh, Varric?” Varric started laughing before saying “Just shitting you.” I rolled my eyes at them. “Oh, come on Alessa. Are you telling me that, that chest hair doesn’t get your juices flowing?” Isabella asked me. “No.” I replied. “Oh, right. You only like them hairless and broody.” Isabella said sneaking up to me and giving me a wicked smile. My face was now red from anger and embarrassment. I was about ready to pick a fight with her when Hawke said “Leave her alone, Isabella.” “No fun.” She pouted. After picking up Fenris, half way down the stairs we see a hysterical woman talking to a Templar. 

We cautiously wait for him to leave before approaching the woman. “Please, can you help me? My brother.” The women began. “What happened to your brother?” Hawke asked. The woman went on to tell us about her brother Keran, and how he was aesthetic about joining the Templar Order. She was clearly suspicious of the Templars and I don’t blame her as now her brother is missing. We offered to help her find him and asked her to tell us as much as she could. All she could offer was to perhaps ask the other recruits in the Gallows. After we walked far enough away, Hawke asked “Is Keran alive?” I nodded in response. “Yes he is and should be unharmed.” I said. Continuing back over to the we found Magistrate Vanard. 

After talking to him about capturing a fugitive alive, we headed towards the Gallows. Before we left Hightown, I stopped in front of the stairs to Viscount’s Keep. “You guys go on without me. Before I forget I gotta talk to Aveline bout somethin.” I said. Fenris gave me a look I couldn’t quite put my finger on, before joining Hawke. I watched briefly as he walked away. I wondered if he was concerned about me going anywhere alone. ‘Nah, I doubt he’d worry about me.’ I thought. The stairs to the Keep were the equivalent to a six story hotel. 

They’d be great for exercise, though I’m sure I’d get some weird looks for running up and down them a few hundred times. Finally reaching the keep, I walk in and head towards the barracks. Aveline was in her office looking over some papers. “Knock knock.” I said poking my head in. “Alessa. What do you need?” “Since your guard captain now, I was wondering if we could discuss the possibility of a new training yard.” I asked as I walked over to take a seat at her desk. Several hours had past and I had hung out in Varric’s room, patiently waiting for them to return. I was sitting upside down in Varric’s chair, wiggling my legs in the air when everyone walked in. 

“What are you doing?” Hawke asked me. “Halfexcerising, half being bored from waiting for you guys to return.” I said somersaulting outta the chair. “So Princess, what did you talk with Aveline about?” Varric asked. “Trade secret.” I replied. That night Fenris joined us for a round of Wicked Grace, before a women came up and beckoned for me. “Is it that time already?” Varric asked. I smiled at him before grabbing my drink and standing up. “I might need more liquid courage tonight.” I said holding my mug up at him. I looked over to meet Fenris’ eyes and almost instinctively looked away. “Well shall we go down to?” Varric asked pushing his chair back. Fenris gave him a questioning look. “Oh right, this is Fenris’ first time seeing the show.” Varric spoke giving him the motion to come. “Your gonna love this!” Isabella blurted out. Walking down the stairs, they see the tables rearranged to make room for a makeshift stage. On either side of the fire place were instruments Fenris had never even seen before. I was talking to a woman holding a Tabor, when Varric waved at me from their usual spot, towards the back right. I began to get really nervous as the music started to play. I always got nervous during my little shows but tonight was more so, as Fenris was here tonight. 

“I’ve fallen down the hole,

Yet again,

Can you hear me callin your name?,

The darkness is, 

creepin in!’

My heart is fallin apart,

Doomed to despair,

Of this loneliness...

I felt the music flowing through me as my words were carried through the beat. My hips swayed back and forth, my hands held close against my chest. When the music slowed to a stop, I could feel tears forming as my head dropped. The patrons clapped, cheered, and held up their mugs in a celebratory way. “You sure know how to make my underclothes drop.” Isabella winked at me as I joined everyone. I rolled my eyes at her comment, walking behind everyone as we made our way back to Varric’s room. The rest of the night was spent as usual with drinks and cards. All night I couldn’t bring myself to even glance in Fenris’ direction, well knowing he had been staring at me. I don’t know why I was feeling so shy, when I had sang a few times already in front of a bunch of people. No, I knew why. 

The following morning we all made our way towards the Wounded Coast. Well, all except for Carver, Merrill, and Aveline. We arrived at a clearing where Kirkwall guards were camped outside of a cave. Informing the guard in charge that we had been sent by the Magistrate, he points to the cave behind us. Before the guard could say more, a elf approaches us. “That bastard’s to be brought in alive after all he’s done!? What, just because he hasn’t killed any of your pretty little Shemlen children?” The elf said. “What do you mean?” Hawke asked. “The man your after, he targets elves! He dragged my daughter into those ruins and killed her! I want him dead! My girl, Lia, she wasn’t his first victim. Over the years he’s taken dozens of our children and not once has he paid for his crimes!” “He will be dealt with, if it comes to that.” Hawke replied. “Thank you, serah. I suppose that’s all I can ask for.” The Magistrate’s son was held up in an old ruin, one that appeared to be of Dwarven origin. 

The place was riddled with traps and various creatures. Things couldn’t ever be easy, I suppose. There were numerous twists and turns throughout the ruin, along with locked six inch thick stone doors. Finally we turn down a corridor and then in the middle of the floor, was Lia. “Lia?” Hawke asked. “Who are you? Please, can you take me home?” She asked. “Your father thinks your dead.” “My father? Is he safe? Kelder said that he would hurt my family if I didn’t come with him...” “Your father is unharmed. What about you? Are you alright?” “He hit me, told me I was nothing. Begged him to stop. I didn’t think he would, but out of nowhere, he pushed me away and just...started crying. He didn’t mean to hurt me. He told me that demons make him do terrible things.” We all looked at each other at the word demons. She continued “Kelder told me to run away, to get away so they couldn’t make him hurt me anymore. Please it’s not his fault.” “She is a child, and thus does not understand. Her pity is admirable, but misplaced.” Fenris added. Hawke told her he would show mercy if he can but did not guarantee that things won’t end well. Hawke pointed Lia in the direction of the entrance, waiting till she was out of sight before we continued on. Beyond the door in front of us sat Kelder, up against a pillar. “I knew my father would eventually send someone. I was hoping the creatures down here would get me first.” “You were hoping to die here?” Hawke asked him. “It’s what I deserve. To be torn apart and forgotten. Not protected by my father.” Kelder’s words cut me deep. I knew all the pain he had gone through, all his troubles.

“We weren’t sent by your father. The Magistrate sent us.” “The Magistrate is my father. He has tried so hard to keep me and everything I’ve done a secret.” Kelder said looking down at his hands. “Clearly not hard enough.” Fenris murmured. Kelder talked on about no one being able to prevent him from doing from what he has done. Not the mages nor the Templars. He insisted that demons whispered in his ears to do things to young beautiful girls, but that wasn’t exactly so. I knew these demons he spoke of. They were not demons that this world would think of demons, but a metaphorical rendering of yourself as such. “Please, I can’t stop myself. You have to kill me. There is no other way.” “He sees the truth of it. Allow me to grant his wish, if you will not.” Fenris spoke. “I’m sorry you have had to suffer through this all alone.” I said walking up to him. He seemed confused from my words which was to be expected. This world knew nothing of mental disorders and what to do if one suffers from such. “I know the demons you speak of Kelder. They are not the same demons that can form a physical body in this world.” I said trying to comfort him. “You know what I speak of? Can you help me?” He asked, a frown forming on my face. 

“No, I can’t...unfortunately. Though I suffer from a similar fate, only death can cure you.” Fenris stepped in front of me as Kelder said his final words. Blue light shown through Fenris’ armor like a light bulb and in a blink of the eye, Kelder was no more. It was strange how I felt sad for this man, even though I had no love for humans. I would never wish this pain and suffering on anyone. The struggle of fighting yourself for control everyday of your life. I stared down at his lifeless body wondering if that could have been me so long ago. “May you find what I have been unable to.” With Lia returned to her father, we made our way into the mountains in search of Wilmod and Cullen.A day hadn’t quite passed when we heard voices up the path. “Andraste be my witness, Wilmod. I will have the truth from you. Now!” Cullen had Wilmod on the ground by the collar, demanding answers from him. “What are-“ I cut Hawke off by grabbing his arm and pointed at Wilmod who began to laugh maniacally. “You have struck me for the last time human!” A flash of light came from Wilmod as his body melted and morphed into a sloth demon. Several abominations and a rage demon manifested from the ground along side him and attacked us without question. Killing demons was never any fun.


	8. Chapter 7 Insecurities

Chapter 7 Insecurities 

“Alessa.” I looked over at Isabella, afraid of what was about to come out of her mouth. “I’ve been meaning to ask you. Those cotton cylinders you have in your pack. What are they for?” And there it was, the embarrassing question. I could feel the stares of everyone on me, with growing curiosity. “They’re for a new form of torture.” I replied. I got a few odd looks from Anders and Varric, but I really didn’t want to talk about how they’re actually used to plug up your vagina during your period. I half wondered if she actually knew very well what they were, she just wanted me to say it out loud in front of everyone. “Why is it we always end up having to come here for a job.” I asked as I followed Hawke, Isabella, Varric and Fenris into The Blooming Rose.   


“Thinking of it as mixing work with pleasure.” Isabella winked at me. I rolled my eyes at her for what seemed like the billionth time. While Hawke was talking with Viveka, I took the opportunity to glance around the room. 

Scandally clad dressed men and women littered the room. Some were sitting on tables, flirting and touching, while others walked past us, hips swaying. We made our way to a room on the far right, just up the stairs. Inside sat Idunna, who stood up immediately upon hearing us enter. “Idunna. I’m looking for a Templar named Keran. Do you remember entertaining him or perhaps Wilmod?” Hawke asked. Idunna throwing the names around, pretending to think, then replied she did not know the name. “Drop the act Idunna.” “Questions aren’t boring. Why don’t we have some real fun?” She said making her way to the bed. “Hawke go easy on this lovely...creature.” Varric said. Idunna now sitting on the bed, told Hawke to listen him. 

With Idunna eyeing them and Hawke telling Varric how we needed answers from her and asking what’s wrong with him, gave me the opportunity to sneak behind her. Idunna batted her eyelashes as she stared intensely into Hawke’s eyes and demanded who told them of her. When Hawke was forced to answer, she then made him grab a knife and hold it to his throat. I grabbed Idunna by the shoulder and jammed my dagger into the other. “Ahg! How!!” She screamed as everyone was released from her spell. “Tell us what we want to know and I won’t kill you right here.” I whispered in her ear. She proceeded to tell us of Tarohne and her plot to remake the Imperium of old. She pointed us in the direction of Darktown and admitted she does not know what came of the Templars she enchanted. I pulled my dagger from her shoulder causing her to gasp, then took her blouse to wipe the blood off it. We left her to wallow on the floor to think about her choices, before informing the Templars of her deeds. 

We made our way to Darktown, finding the rat way that Idunna spoke of. Weapons at the ready, we cautiously moved through the tunnels. A mage was in fact hiding down here, for skeletons and demons attacked us at every turn. “This is getting a bit ridiculous! I’ve killed this same skeleton three times already ” I yelled kicking the head off the skeleton. 

We finally were able to lose the last of the skeletons. Entering a room and standing at the top of the stairs, we see what looks like Keran suspended in midair. Getting a closer look, a women and several mages came out from a path behind the stairs. “How wonderful! More vessels for our experiment!” She exclaimed motioning at us. “I’ll pass, thanks.” I said. “Perhaps the demons will find one of you suitable!” “Man, I thought she sounded nuts before. Hearing her in person makes it far worse.” I looked over at Hawke.

“The demon worshipping thing is a real turn-off.” Isabella commented. “She’s clearly lost her mind.” Said Hawke. “Which is why we should kill her.” Fenris said readying his sword. Without a second thought I tossed a poison flask at the mages, shattering at their feet. A green haze surrounded them, coughing and wheezing from the noxious fumes. Tarohne and the mages stumbled out of the mist, a few dropping to the floor. Ice shards sprung up from the ground, impaling two of the mages and nicking Tarohne’s abdomen.Tarohne summoned multiple demons while the other two attempted to escape. “I won’t let you escape!” I yelled. Fenris charged towards a few demons, cutting them down in mere seconds, leaving me an opening to chase after the fleeing mages. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, not wanting them to get to far ahead. Turning a corridor, the mages stood just feet away, still in their tracks. A enormously large giant spider stood before them. Venom dripped from its fangs as it moved its chelicera in a chewing way. “Why did it have to be a fucking spider!?” The mages turned to see me behind them just in time for one of them to be grabbed by the spider. His screams rang through the corridors as the spider injected him with venom. The poor guy was injected with so much venom that it seeped out of his ears, nose and eyes.   


I couldn’t imagine the amount of pain he was in. The other mage ran towards, thinking it was safer for him. When he was close enough to touch my dagger was thrust into his gut, stopping him in his tracks. “Don’t assume you’re safe from me.” He managed to look up at me before I lopped his head clean off. his body went limp as blood splashed me and the surrounding area. I noticed the other mage’s screams were no more, leaving me with the spider. I picked up the guy’s head, throwing it with all my might at the spider. It deflected it with one of its legs and focused all of its creepy eyes on me. I shivered, disgusted and creeped out, wishing I wasn’t alone. The spider begun to charge me at great speed.   


I returned it’s speed with my own, sliding underneath it, managing to avoid its fangs and slicing two of its legs off. It leaned onto the floor struggling to balance itself. I took this opportunity to cut a few more legs off causing it to completely collapse to the floor with a giant thud. I was about to jump onto its back when it spewed webbing at me, sending me into the wall behind. I was trapped, stuck to the wall unable to cut myself free. The spider turned using its remaining legs, unable to hold its enormous mass of the ground. I wriggled around, trying to free myself as the spider inched it’s way to me. I was about to be spider food. I struggled more, hoping to loosen an arm. I was now face to face with the spider. 

It’s head alone was as big as I was, if not bigger. My heart was racing, officially in panic mode, expecting the end. When I braced myself for the pain of its fangs, I looked up to realize it wasn’t going to come. The creature had froze in place, unmoving. Blood began to spray out from the top of its abdomen as its head slammed the floor beneath my feet. When I moved my attention away from the now dead spider at my feet, Fenris came from around the carcass. “Fenris...” His name escaped my lips in relief. “Are you alright?” He asked me, cutting me down. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes as I choked “I am now...”“There you two are!” I heard Isabella call out from behind us. Hawke, Varric and Isabella came into the room eyeing the massive carcass that lay before them. “You two reek. What happened here?” Varric asked wafting the air. “Clearly a giant spider happened!” I yelled at him. Isabella had walked over to the head of the thing and took some over the venom still dripping from its fangs and bottled it. “Are you afraid of spiders princess?” Varric insisting on pushing my buttons. “Yes Varric! Thank you for pointing out the obvious!” Isabella snickered before handing me a bottle of the venom. “Here, this will come in handy.” I took the bottle only now noticing Fenris had been quiet since saving me. Pocketing the bottle, I walked over to him. “Thank you...Fenris. For saving me.”

I said shyly,unable to look at him. When he didn’t reply, I glanced up to see he seemed embarrassed. Has he never received thanks from someone before? “No thanks are necessary. I doubt Varric and Hawke would appreciate if I allowed you to die.” I stand corrected and here I thought he saved me because I was in trouble. I suddenly felt embarrassed and upset at the fact that he only did it because of Hawke and Varric. Ever since they found me, they have protected like a mother protects a child. With that I walked away from him unwilling to talk anymore. The trip back to the Gallows was a quiet one. 

Normally I would engage in the banter we usually had on our trips, but I strayed behind, quiet and looking at the ground. I never noticed that Fenris had been frequently looking behind him to see if I was still following. Keran’s sister had been there waiting for us when we returned. While Hawke was discussing what happened with Cullen, I decided to start walking back to The Hanged Man. I only took a few steps before I felt a firm hand grab my wrist and pull me backwards. The force of the pull caused me to practically fall into Fenris’ chest. “Where are you going.” He asked. “Going back to the Man.” I said. “I can’t protect you if you are out of sight.” I ripped my hand from his grasp “I’m not a child that needs to be protected Fenris! Just leave me alone....” My voice trailed off by the end as I took off towards. “Smooth move broody.” Varric said now standing next to him.

Fenris stood dumbfounded as to what just happened as he stared in the direction I took off in, not even giving Varric a glance. It’s only been a couple of weeks since we’ve known each other. What was I expecting, for him to care whether or not I died? I suddenly felt insecure, wondering if they all saw me as a child. As I walked through Lowtown, I started looking at the people passing by. Women who were probably way younger than me and yet had a body of someone my age. I kept comparing myself to the women I passed, wishing I had the small waists and bigger breasts they had. I hated how easily I could play the helpless child, so much so that I remember it took a lot of convincing to prove to Corff that I was not a child. When I finally reached the tavern, I walked in and sat at the bar. “Alessa, what’s with the long face.” Corff asked sliding me a tankard. I looked up at him and then eyed the woman a few seats down, with a depressed look on my face. “I just need a few hundred drinks is all.” I said taking a long swig of rum. I made my way back to Varric’s room, after having a few drinks, only to go back to have a few more drinks before blacking out. It wasn’t long after, that I thought I heard someone come in. Maybe it was a dream but I thought I felt something brush my hair outta my face. When I opened my eyes, no one was there. ‘What was that?’ I thought shifting into a sitting position. 

“Your awake.” I turned towards the door to see Varric walking in. “Varric. How long have I been out?” Varric walked over to the table, setting down a small plate with a chunk of bread and dried meat on it. “A few hours give er take. Here, you should probably eat something. Corff said you drank a lot before falling asleep.” I made my way to the table and took a nibble of bread. “Wait did I fall asleep at the bar?” “We arrived just after you dozed off. Hawke said you weigh as much as a mabari.” Varric joked pouring some water. 

“What the fuck! I do not weigh that much!” “That’s why he passed you off to Fenris. Who you surprisingly clung to even though you were very much asleep.” “Wait, Fenris carried me!?” “I’m just as surprised as you are princess. He didn’t even complain about it.” I sat quietly munching on the food that was given to me. “Varric, did he take me here by himself or did your guys follow him.” Varric put his hand up to his chin “Anders went with him, but only to make sure you were uninjured. Or so he said.” So maybe I didn’t imagine someone brushing my hair outta my face. I let out a big sigh before putting the empty plate on the table and taking a seat near Varric. “You ok princess?” “Ya. I think I’m gonna go for a walk.” I said walking out of the room. 

I needed to clear my head of this depressiveness. Seriously what was I fucking expecting. This whole thing irks me. I have never felt so frustrated about someone. I prowled the streets of Lowtown, mostly sticking to the shadows. I needed to cheer myself up and strolling through town wasn’t gonna be enough. Picking a fight with a few bandits would probably do the trick, but as I slipped through the streets, I couldn’t shake the feeling that I was being watched.


End file.
